Le passé est toujours là
by LaMayonnaiseSauvage
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto et leur sensei on été chargés d'une mission d'escorte .... La suite ? bah oui..... Rewiews ? bah oui....[la deuxième partie du chapitre bonus arrive bientôt ! courage, c'est presque finit ! :]
1. Une rencontre imprévue

précision : comme je ne suis qu'au 10 eme tome je ne connais pas Tsunade (enfin brièvement) et donc pour moi le Hokage, c'est le vieux... donc ne venez pas râler si ya erreur sur la personne...

Ah oui, ne cherchez pas désèsperement Hikari dans les precieux tomes de kishimoto-sama, c'est un personnage que j'ai créé de toute pièce, ainsi que le village caché du Ciel...

_Une Rencontre Imprévue..._

Naruto avait rendez-vous, -ainsi que Sakura, Sasuke et leur sensei- dans le bureau du Hokage pour recevoir leur nouvelles missions...

-« j'espère qu'on va pas encore se taper une mission d'escorte...ou bien une mission de rang D... » se plaignit Naruto qui avait besoin d'action.

-« pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Naruto... » aquiesca Sakura..

-« Ouais.Yen a marre..pff. » fit Sasuke.

Kakashi lui, continuait à lire tranquillement « le paradis du batifolage »...mais il n'en pensait pas moins...

C'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, le Hokage ne leur proposait que des missions sans interêts et qu'un peu d'action ne leurs ferait pas de mal...

Naruto toqua à la porte.

-« Entrez. » fit la voix du Hokage derrière la lourde porte à battants.

-« Bienvenue tous le monde ! Alors, content de cette mission d'escorte ? » demanda le Hokage avec un sourire malicieux. Il n'eu pour réponse que des regards noirs et un bruissement de pages qu'on tourne.

-« Bien, je vois qu'on pas le sens de l'humour aujourd'hui... Passons donc à vos nouvelles missions... » continua le Hokage.

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina.

-« A oui qu'est-ce qu'on à faire cette semaine ? sauver des demoiselles en détresse ? térasser des ninjas hors-la-loi ? »

-« et bien voyons voir ce qu'il nous reste pour vous... » fit le Hokage en fouillant dans ses papiers. « Ah voilà ! » finit t-il par dire en attrappant deux rouleaux de sur son bureau.

-« Alors...Voyons, une mission de rang D et ooohhh... surprise ...une mission d'escorte !(1) » s'exclama le Hokage avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-« Ah non ! pas encore ! »Cria Naruto « yen a marre des missions a deux balle que vous nous donnez tout le temps sale... »

Il fut interrompu par la main de Kakashi qui se posa sur sa bouche..

-« on prends la mission d'escorte. » enchaina le jounin.

-« Bien. vous partez demain matin pour suna no kuni.(2)Votre cliente s'appelle Hikari Himito.Elle vous attends à une auberge près de la frontière.».

Kakashi eu un léger mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il entendit ce nom...

-« Entendu Hokage-sama. » répondit Kakashi avant que Naruto n'ai le temps de riposter.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau du Hokage...

-« non mais vous êtes taré Kakashi-sensei ! » éclata le blond « aller à suna no kuni en ce moment ! »

En effet en ce moment les deux village de ninja n'étaient pas en de très bon termes...

-« c'est bien toi qui réclamait plus d'action, non ? et bien tu es servi.. »répondit kakashi, l'ombre d'un sourire se profilant derrière son masque.

-« Oui, mais... » breudouilla naruto

-« oh toi, le cancre... » intervint Sasuke.

-« Bon, on ferrais mieux d'aller se reposer, un long voyage nous attends demain.. » dit Sakura pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Oui, Sakura à raison » intervint Kakashi « bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

-« bonne nuit sensei.. » répondirent les aspirants.

_Hikari...on se rencontre à nouveau...je pense que c'est le destin..._pensa Kakashi alors qu'il passait le pas de sa porte en pensant à la jeune fille..._déjà cinq ans..._

(1)Ben quoi ? Le Hokage à bien le droit d'être un sadique, non ?

(2) pour ceux qui aurait oublié c'est le pays du sable...on ne sait jamais - !


	2. Un long voyage

salut ! donc la c'est le deuxième chapitre ...

petit résumé : Toute l'équipe 7 et leur sensei reçoivent une mission d'escorte à accomplir...Kakashi semble connaitre la cliente du nom de Hikari Himito... La mission commençera uniquement lorsqu'ils seront arrivés dans une auberge de la frontière de Suna no kuni(le pays du sable)...

La suite maintenant !

Ils étaient partit tôt le matin pour un voyage long, trop long...

-« Ko-wa ! 5 jours ! mais c'est n'importe quoi ça ! » s'écria Naruto lors de leurs départ.

-« Economise tes forces car on mettra 5 jours seulement si on marche vite. Sinon on mettra bien plus de temps... » lui indiqua Kakashi.

-« m'en fout ! vous me porterez ! »

-« non, on va plutôt te laisser à bouffer aux créatures des sables...si elles veulent de toi. » répliqua Sasuke.

-« TU M'CHERCHE ! » cria naruto à l'encontre de son rival.

-« Alors, les créatures des sables...Elles existent vraiment ? » demanda Sakura, une pointe de peur dans la voix.

-« Haha ! Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas ! elle ne sont plus féroces que les créatures que l'on trouve dans la forêt de la Mort... » lui répondit kakashi.

Sakura n'en fût pas rassurée pour autant...

Ils marchent toute la journée durant à travers d'épaisses forêts. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une clairière.

« bien, on va camper ici pour la nuit. Installons le campement. Sasuke tu t'occupe du feu, sakura tu t'occupe de l'eau et naruto... tu t'occupe des tentes ! » fit joyeusement le jounin.

-« Et vous vous faite quoi ?» demanda Naruto .

-« Moi ? Heu...je supervise ! » fit Kakashi en sortant « le Paradis Du Batifolage »...Il n'avait pas lu de la journée, il avait des chapitres à ratrapper...

Tout se passa assez bien, sauf pour Naruto qui se tapa plusieurs fois les doigts avec le marteau...Avant de laisser faire ses clones qui n'étaient pas meilleurs...

-« Pfff...tes clones sont aussi inutiles que toi... » fit remarquer Sasuke

-« TU M'CHERCHE ! »

-« Très bien ! félicitation Naruto ! tu assura le premier tour de garde avec moi ! »dit Kakashi, tout sourire. « et ce sera Sasuke et Sakura qui feront le suivant. »

_YEAH ! enfin seule avec Sasuke ! _pensa sakura.

-« Bien . Bonne nuit vous deux ! on viendra vous réveiller lorsque ce sera votre tour. »

-« Compris. » dit sasuke.

Naruto s'installa près du feu pour ne pas mourir de froid...

-« Kakashi-sensei ? »

-« hum ? »

-« Comment ça se fait qu'il fasse aussi froid ! On se les pèles ! »

-« Ah. Ca, c'est parce que l'on est près du désert. »

-« Près du désert ? »

-« oui. Le désert ne sarête pas à la frontière du pays du sable...Le désert n'a que faire des frontières que les hommes ont dréssés et un jour il atteindra aussi Konoha... Mais ne t'inquiète pas...Il faudra quelques millénaires.. »

-« Hum hum... Kakashi-sensei ? »

-« hum ? »

-« C'est qui pour vous cette Hikari Himito ? »

Kakashi sourit à la question. C'était un sourire amer.

-« C'est une connaissance...oui...une personne que j'ai bien connu... » Le regard de Kakashi se perdit dans le vide...

_Flash-back._

Le village brûlé, les corps, les membres humains éparpillés, la fille, ses yeux, le sang, ces yeux...

-« Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue... » finit par dire Kakashi après un temps. Il ouvrit ensuite « le paradis du batifolage », signe que la discution était close.

Il sembla à Naruto qu'une larme était apparue fugitivement dans l'oeil du jounin...Pour bien vite disparaitre.

FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE.


	3. Une vie rêvée

Salut ! Bon alors d'abord réponses à mes quelques rewiews qui me font super plaisir et que je garde précieusement dans ma bal :D!

**Princesse d'Argent** : Je n'imagine pas kakashi autrement que mystérieux...à part pervers bien sur ! XD

Pour les retrouvaille...secret-défense... :) ya que moi et ma bêta lectrice qui somment au courant pour l'instant...

Il va falloir être patiente ! Ma spécialitée c'est de laisser le lecteur sur sa faim alors...

ça me fait très plaisir que tu aime ma fic ! Jsuis toute contente ! lol ! Bises.

**Taahoma : **ah bah ...la suite c'est maintenant...J'espère que ça te plaira ! Si je te déçoit tu me le crie bien fort ok ? ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise, j'y ait pas beaucoup travaillé mais je vais essayer d'améliorer mon style maintenant que je sais que quelqu'un lit ! lol !

**NaruSasu :**ah ! ma beta lectrice ! contente que tu fasse un petit tour par ma fic ! Oui en effet vivement les retrouvailles mais qu'est-ce que tu veux « Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour » ...Alors ma fic non plus !

Donc patience chers amis !On est le 14 Août ! demain c'est mon anniversaire (wé !) donc j'écrit pas (c'est jour férié !) et après demain je par en Bretagne, loin, très loin de la civilisation moderne...je ne pourrais donc pas poster de fic avant...5 jours ! et oui c'est long...mais je l'écrirais c'est promis ! Encore désolée ! (s'incline profondément.)

Donc là c'est le troisième chapitre...un peu plus sur Hikari !

_**Une vie rêvée...**_

Les flammes. Les flammes qui brûlent le village... qui brûle tout sur leurs passage...Un énorme renard...neufs queues terrifiantes...Les larmes...son père...qu'il brûle lui aussi pour l'éternité...Sa mère...morte...le sourire disparu...Elle aussi à peur...le renard approche...elle tremble...elle ne peut plus bouger...puis elle court...lentement...trop lentement...les larmes...qu'elle ne tombent pas sur ses paumes...l'immense renard la ratrape...il la hume...il l'écrase sous son énorme patte...les os qui lâchent lentement... le noir ... le vide complet...

Hikari se releva brusquement, les yeux équartillés, les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, les sceaux se mirent à briller...

_Pas sur le paumes..._pensa t-elle instinctivement...

Puis elle chuchota pour elle même...

-« Kakashi ...pourquoi es-tu si loin ? »...

A des milliers de kilomètres de là...

-« J'ai faim.» dit Naruto pour la onzième fois depuis leur départ du matin...

-« ah ! mais, tu pense qu'a ton estomac toi ! » rugit Sakura.

-« Ben oui mais bon j'ai f... »

Sakura le frappa pour la onzième fois depuis leur départ du matin...

Tout se déroulait normalement, bien qu'ils avait pris un peu de retard, ils avaient marché lentement la première journée...

-« Mais pourquoi il faut qu'on marche ! on pouvait pas prendre une carriolle ? » râla Naruto.

-« Regarde le sol. Tu crois vraiment qu'un cheval apprécirait de marcher là-dessus ? »Demanda Sasuke au blond.

Naruto baissa la tête . En effet le sol ici était un mélanges des deux pays. Du sable au sol, de la caillasse sur les sentiers et de gros rochers étaient éparpillés dans cet étrange désert .

Kakashi, lui, restait silencieux... Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé, à cette mission...Pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi cette mission d'escorte curieuse qui commence après être arrivé ?

_Je veux la revoir_ se dit-il pour se donner du courage _Peut importe ce qui est arrivé... _

-« Kakashi-sensei ? » fit sakura.

-« hum ? »

-« Le soleil décline... » continua t-elle

-« hum. »

-« on ferais mieux de s'arrêter.. » finit-elle

-« Hum. » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenu.

Ils avaient marché toute la journée...Il ne s'en était pas aperçut...

Sakura prit ce «hum » pour un oui et elle installa le campement à l'abri d'un gros rocher avec l'aide de sasuke et de Naruto.

Cette nuit là encore, il veilla...

_Mais pourquoi ? ...Je te tuerais, Orochimaru..._

FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE ...

ahh...c'est court... aller jsuis gentille je vous met la suite :) !

Les remerciments : Merci à Kishimoto-sama bien sûr..., Merci à Nobuo Uematsu (le compositeur des musiques des Finals). Merci à mes quelques rewiewers ! bises à tous ! merci à tout ceux qui penseront à moi le jour de mon anniversaire :)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto, son univers, et ses personnages...MAIS je possède Hikari ! haha :)

Donc voici le quatrième chapitre, pour info dans peu de temps les fans de Sakura vont détester...tant pis je mourrais jeune et inconsciente :)

Ils repartirent le lendemain sur le chemin de suna no kuni.

-« Bon c'est repartit pour une nouvelle journée de marche ! » fit Kakashi, sans enthousiasme.

il leur restait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Ils avaient peu avancé le jour d'avant, et à ce rythme il ne serait jamais arrivés ...

-« Quelle catastrophe. On n'y sera jamais à temps. » dit Sasuke. « On devrait se débarasser des éléments faibles si on veut continuer. » continua t-il en regardant fixement Naruto.

Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour :

-« TU M'CHERCHE ! »

-« pff. Imbécile. »

-« KO-WA ? »

Kakashi s'interposa.

-« Ca suffit. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Encore moins de s'arrêter. Il faut que l'on se dêpeche. »

-« Qui a t-il kakashi-sensei ? » demanda Sakura.

-« On nous suit depuis que l'on a passé la frontière de Hi no kuni ...Ils sont trois et sont très entraînés...Moi-même j'ai du mal à les repérer... »

-« oh... » fit la jeune fille, légèrement tremblante.

-« Restez sur vos gardes . Je ne sais pas quand ils décideront d'attaquer. »

-« ET BEN QU'ILS ATTAQUENT ! MOI J'SUIS PRÊT A LES RECEVOIRS ! » cria Naruto.

-« là, je crois que c'est raté pour la discrétion. Félicitation, crétin. Maintenant ils savent qu'on les as répérés. »dit Sasuke avec un air de dédain. « Ils attaqueront sûrement cette nuit. »

Mais « ils » n'attaquèrent pas cette nuit là...ni même la nuit suivante d'ailleurs...

Cela faisait maintenant quatres jours qu'ils étaient partit, et aucun signes des mystérieux pisteurs...

L'équipe 7 et leur sensei arrivaient en bords de la frontière .

-« Enfin ! you-ou ! on est arrivé ! jvais pouvoir arrêter de marcher ! » déclara triomphalement Naruto.

-« Ouf. C'est fini... » déclara sakura dans un soupir.

_Enfin..._pensa Kakashi.

Puis, tout se passa très vite...

Deux ninjas sautèrents sur les membres de l'équipe 7, assomèrent Sakura et Naruto.

Sasuke se débatit mais n'eu que le temps de lancer un kunai au hasard avant de lui aussi sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Kakashi n'avait aucune chance contre deux ninja sur-entraînés...Il se retrouva rapidement au sol...

Orochimaru s'avança alors, triomphant...Il se baissa à la hauteur des oreilles de Kakashi et lui susurra doucement :

-« Tu as perdu cette fois-ci, Kakashi... »

_-_« Chien.. » lui cracha le jounin.

-« oh..mon pauvre..tu est si loin de comprendre...il est trop tard ...bien trop tard... »

Il lui lécha le visage avec délice...

-« Elle est à moi ...et rien ne changera ça... Tu peux en être sûr... »

Puis les deux accolytes répandirent un étrange gaz dans l'air...Celui-ci se propagea rapidement à toute la zone et Kakashi en ressentit les effets...

Ils sombra dans le noir total, les dernières paroles de Orochimaru résonnant à ses oreilles...

« Elle est à moi...rien ne changera ça... »

FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE .


	4. vous la reconnaitrez à ses yeux

Salut tous le monde ! de retour de Bretagne avec quelques petits chapitres et guerie je l'espère du syndrome du chapitre trop court... D'abord réponse aux rewiew !

**Princesse d'argent : **Ma rewieweuse préférée :) . Pour l'ancienne histoire, quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre... Sinon je pense être guérie du chapitre trop court... Bises !

**taahoma :** Ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Sinon pour les fautes je m'efforce d'éviter. Pas OOC ... ça c'est sûr ! si c'est trop banal c'est pas agréable à lire ! toutes les critiques sont bonnes !

**Tashiya : **ah bah...moi aussi j'aime bien quand Kakashi est amoureux ! ça change ! ;) ça le rends un peu plus...mmh..humain ! bon alors ne me déteste pas automatiquement et soit patiente, d'accord ? tu vas comprendre après pourquoi je te dis ça...

Bonne lecture avec un chapitre qui sent bon le sel marin et l'air de Bretagne :D

Lorsque Kakashi se reveilla, il se sentait nauseux et sa tête lui tournait. Il se releva avec precaution et jeta un oeil à ses élèves. Ils commençaient eux aussi à se reveiller. Naruto était presque sur pied mais il titubait un peu et Sakura se relevait difficilement...

En revanche, le jeune Uchiwa , lui, ne se réveillait pas . Mais c'était pour une toute autre raison... Il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, gémissant dans sa souffrance. Le sceau d'Orochimaru commençait à s'étendre, couvrant peu à peu le corps du jeune homme. Les gémissement se transformèrent en véritables cris de douleur.

-« Kyaa ! Sasuke ! » hurla Sakura.

-« Reste calme » lui intima Kakashi.

Il se releva prudemment , son état ne lui permétait pas des gestes trop brusques. Sa vision était troublée. Il marcha lentement vers son élève qui souffrait de plus en plus.

Kakashi l'appella doucement :

-« Sasuke. Reveille-toi. Résiste. »

Cela ne changea rien à la situation, Sasuke souffra de plus belle, les yeux révulsés. Kakashi tenta ensuite de faire reculer le sceau noir grâce à son chakra. Peine perdue. Cela arracha un nouveau cri de douleur atroce à Sasuke.

-« Bon...je ne vois qu'une chose à faire... » dit posément le jounin.

Il leva le bras, bandit son muscle, plia son poignet et infligea une claque magistrale au jeune homme.

Celui-ci se redressa immédiatement en poussant un cri de surprise, les yeux équartillés.

Le sceau retourna à sa taille habituelle sur son épaule.

-« Eh ben voilà ! Tu vois Sakura, pas la peine de s'inquieter ! » fit le ninja copieur.

_Tu joue avec moi..et tu blesse mon élève...Tu ne perd rien pour attendre..._

Kakashi tendit sa main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever, puis il dit :

-« Bon, très bien ...Il va falloir jouer serrer si on veut réussir la mission... »

_Chien...Je t'arracherait la langue._

-« Orochimaru... est-il dans les parages ? » demanda Sasuke qui reprenait son souffle.

« Oui. Il à utilisé l'influence du sceau pour retrouver Hikari.

_Hikari..._

« C'est pourquoi nous devons faire vite. Elle resistera à Orochimaru si il la retrouve mais trop peu de temps...On va se disperser à travers la ville...Sasuke tu prends le quartiers Est, Naruto le quartiers Sud, Sakura le quartier Nord, moi je prends le quartier Ouest...Soyez très prudent. notre cliente utilise la manipulation psychique comme Ino mais à un niveau bien, bien plus élevé. Si elle tombe sur le contrôle d'Orochimaru, Elle essayera de vous soutirer des informations à votre insu, donc soyez méfiant ...

-« Mais enfin vous allez vous expliquer clairement à la fin ! » éclata Naruto.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne le peut pas... »

-« Comment pouvons nous reconnaitre Melle Himito ? » demanda Sakura.

-« Oh ça...vous la reconnaitrez...à ses yeux. »

Le coeur d'Hikari battait à tout rompre. Elle souffrait atrocement tandis que le sceau noir s'agrandissait...Ses yeux tricolores s'agrandissaient au même rythmes...Elle voulait crier, hurler sa douleur mais elle ne le pouvait pas . Une telle attitude aurait éveillé l'attention de tout les clients et des passants de la rue qu'elle entendait sans cesse arpenter les rues tant celles-ci étaient étroites...

La douleur. Elle était insoutenable...elle semblait s'apaiser pour revenir ensuite, encore plus horrible, encore plus cruelle...

_Viens...viens et tout cela cessera...tu sera en paix... _susurra une voix à son oreille.

Non, je dois attendre ici que Kakashi vienne, lui pourra m'aider 

La douleur redoubla. Il la punissait pour ne pas avoir été obéissante... La jeune fille se tordait sur le sol, tremblante de tous ses membres, chaques secondes devenaient de plus en plus insuportables...

Ne pouvant plus retenir ses cris, elle se mit à hurler comme une damnée. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir.

« Mademoiselle ? ...bien ?...selle ? » fit une voix à côté d'elle.

La jeune ninja avait le regard troublé, elle ne voyait plus rien...Seule comptait la douleur qui iradiait ses membres.

-« Au ...cour ! ...l'aide ! » continua la voix en courant.

La fille aux yeux si étranges releva la tête.

-« Re...ve...nez... » Fit-elle avant de se laisser tomber.

Puis, après quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heires à la damoiselle, elle reçu un plein seau d'eau froide sur le visage.

-« Mademoiselle ? ça va mieux ? » demanda la servante, puis elle s'écria :

« oh mon Dieu ! Mais...vos yeux...ils brillent ! »

Des larmes de douleur finirent de couler sur les joues d'Hikari, les sceaux brillèrent de plus belle...

-« Ce...ce n'est rien...je vous assure..calmez-vous »

« Mais...mais vous êtes...un monstre ! » cria la voix de la servante, pleine d'horreur.

-« Non ! je.. »

-« Sortez ! sortez immédiantement ! je ne veux pas d'un monstre aux yeux luisant dans mon établissement ! » fit le tenancier de l'auberge, alerté par les cris de la servante.

-« Mais je.. »

_Tues-les...ils ne méritent que ça, ils t'ont traité de monstre _fit insidieusement le demon du ciel.

Les clients ne tardèrent pas s'attrouper autour de la scène

-« Ahh ! mais quelle horreur ! Ses yeux, ils brillent ! » fit l'un deux, un vieillard au regard inquisiteur.

-« Je ne suis pas un monstre... »fit faiblement l'intéréssée.

_Tu vois bien...Haine et mépris..ou que tu aille, c'est toujours là même chose...tues-les ._

-« NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE ! » cria Hikari.

Elle sentait ce qu'il essayait de lui faire faire mais elle ne voulait pas les tuer.

Tues-les 

-« non.. »

-« A bat le monstre ! »

Tues-les ! 

-« Non ! non ! »

-« dehors les erreurs de la nature ! »

TUES-LES ! 

-« NON ! »

Elle partit en courant vers la porte, et sortit sous les yeux médusés des clients qui étaient réstés dans la salle . Après tout, on ne voyait pas ça tout les jours, une fille aux yeux lumineux...

FIN DU CHAPITRE.


	5. La chasse est ouverte

Salut à tous !(ahh... oui je sais que vous l'aimez ce petit « salut à tous ! »...) donc d'abord, comme dab', réponse aux rewiew !

**Princesse d'argent :** Tu as pu accéder à ce rang de « rewieweuse préférée » car tu es toujours la première personne à me mettre un commentaire ! ça me fait toujours plaisir d'ailleur ! ;) . oui, c'est vrai, les yeux lumineux, fallait trouver...(regarde son image dans le miroir et s'embrasse ) je m'aime ! lol! ça m'est venu comme ça, sans raison particulières...Sinon les gens sont méchant avec Hikari...ben oui...mais attends après ya pire... Je fais toujours souffrir mes personnages principaux, c'est important pour mon équilibre mental ! lol !

D'un autre côté les gens ne sont pas très tolérants non plus dans la vraie vie donc...je retranscrit un peu ce que je vois assez souvent... KO-WA ! comment ça mes chapitres sont ENCORE trop court ? mais je fait de mon mieux...mais je...je...spasme dans la joue gauche bououououou...je fais de mon mieux ! (s'affale sur le bureau, crise cardiaque...quelques minutes et une réanimation plus tard...) Oui c'est vrai mes chapitres sont vraiment court, faut que je trouve de quoi me soigner...vivement la suite ? bah oui... moi aussi je me le dit tous les matins « vivement que je trouve la suite avant de faire des chapitres trop courts... » bises !

**Celestine Uchiwa :** le retour de ma bêta-lectrice qui s'est enfin trouvée un identité ! lol ! Ben oui quesque tu veux, personne ne résiste à Hikari, pas même coeur de pierre-Orochimaru. Merci pour cette pléiade de compliment ! Vivement la suite...bah oui. La fête commence plus tard (te mélange pas les pinceaux... ;) )

**Tashya : **la suite...bah oui. Vite la suite...bah oui. A l'hosto ? attends...relit le chapitre 4...ah oui ! ben j'ai pas précisé ! gomenasai ! s'incline profondément, le front sur le parquet stratifié. En fait, elle est toujours dans l'auberge à attendre son prince charmant qui est...très en retard ! donc si tu veux voir ça à l'hopital jte donne les copyright ! c'est les lecteurs qui font les auteur et pas le contraire !

Alors LA suite tant attendue, defenseur de Sakura lisez jusqu'a la fin et ne coupez pas en ronchonnant, Dozo !

lisez jusqu'a la fin... juste pour me faire plaisir !

Ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à coeur, Jasmine je pense très fort à toi. Je t'embrasse très fort et espère que tu vas bien. Même si tu ne tomberas jamais là-dessus sache que je suis toujours là pour t'écouter. bises.

Orochimaru se concentrait pour activer le sceau sur la douce et frêle peau de Hikari. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve. Elle lui était bien trop précieuse pour qu'il la perde comme ça. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant cet imbécile de ninja pervers...

-« Vous savez ou elle est ? » demanda Abe.

-« Non, pas encore...mais patience, cher ami, je la retrouverais bientôt... » fit Orochimaru.

Abe...un de ses deux compagnons...Il les avaient trouvés, Ando et lui, sur le chemin d'Oto no kuni. C'étaient d'excellents guerriers, puissants et dévoués... ils avaient perdu leur maître lors d'une escarmouche...Ils lui était très utiles...

-« Seigneur Orochimaru, qui était cette homme masqué ? » demanda Ando

« Kakashi...Hatake. » répondit froidement Orochimaru, comme si ce nom était un poison dans sa bouche.

Kakashi...Il le haissait par dessus tout . Il le détestait car il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait...ses mains tremblèrent...Son sang bouillait dans ses veines à l'idée de toutes les tortures qu'il lui ferait subir une fois entre ses mains...

-« Silence maintenant. » ordonna le guerrier serpent.

Il se concentra sur les sceaux . Il pouvait sentir la presence de deux de ses marques dans la ville. La première était celle de Sasuke Uchiwa, il n'opposait aucune barrière, il était facile de le repérer. Mais Sasuke ne l'intéréssait pas pour l'instant...

Hikari était plus difficile à repérer que le premier, plus difficile à atteindre aussi, c'était dù à ce stupide bout de démon... Orochimaru parcoura la ville de son esprit pour trouver celle qu'il aimait tant... Il désirait tellement qu'elle soit comme avant, douce et gentille avec lui...cette époque lui manquait...

Orochimaru cessa de parcourir la ville, L'inpitoyable Serpent venait de repérer sa proie. Cette victoire le fit sourire d'une façon malveillante. Elle courait dans la rue, elle ne savait pas ou allait. Il pouvait sentir son désarroit et sa peine...

« Rien ne sert de courir, tu ne peux pas m'echapper, petite souris... »siffla Orochimaru pour lui-même.

Il activa le sceau .

Hikari tomba à genoux, la main sur l'épaule, le souffle coupé par la douleur...Finalement, elle vomit.

_Ma pauvre...pourquoi ai-je à te faire subir ça ? A nous faire subir ça ?_

-« Bien. » fit Orochimaru, légèrement fatigué. Il se leva et se tourna vers ses deux accolytes.

« Messieurs...La chasse est ouverte. Tuez-moi ces imbéciles. »

Ils répondirent avec un sourire mauvais et disparurent.

_Moi, je m'occupe de la petite souris._

* * *

Sakura se dirigeait lentement vers le quartier Nord, sentant sa peur s'agrandir à chaque pas. Cette ville ne lui inspirait pas confiance, pas plus que ses habitants... La ville en elle-même était un entassement sans fin de bâtiment tordu qui menaçaient à tous moments de s'effondrer, entrainant avec eux tout le quartier... 

La jeune fille rangea rapidement son bandeau à feuille sous ses vêtements, ne souhaitant pas qu'un quelconque citadin découvre qu'elle venait de Konoha. Tous le monde ici avait l'air étrange, certains parlaient un drôle de language composés de gargarismes incessants. Sakura commençait à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir protesté quand maître Kakashi leur avait annoncé qu'il fallait qu'ils se séparent pour retrouver plus facilement la cliente. Qui était donc cette mystérieuse Hikari Himito ? Quel était son lien avec son maître ?

Elle pensait à tout cela alors qu'elle arpentait les rues étroites de la cité. De plus son travail de recherche lui demandait de toujours regarder fixement les gens dans les yeux, ce qui était d'un part très impoli, d'autre part énormément créateur d'ennui... Elle ne tenait pas à se battre au milieu de la rue, elle savait qu'elle serait perdante...

_Courage sakura, ne perd pas confiance._pensa t-elle en elle même.

-« Hep la miss ! viens par ici qu'on s'amuse un peu! »(1) cria un homme accompagnée de trois « amis ».

Sakura ne répondit pas. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans cette situation. Elle pressa le pas...

-« Hep ! tu vas pas partir si vite ! c'est quoi ton nom ? » fit un autre homme .

Ils la suivaient maintenant.

-« Laissez-moi tranquille. »

-« Oh ! et revèche en plus ! j'adore ça ! » Fit le chef de la bande en lui glissant une main dans les cheveux.

-« laissez-moi ! » fit Sakura en envoyant son pied en arrière.

L'homme esquiva . Sakura n'osait pas se retourner.

-« Tu vas me payer ça, salope ! »fit –il.

-« Te laisse pas faire par une putain, Hajime ! » clama un autre membre.

Le chef de la bande, Hajime, atrappa le poignet de Sakura, et lui tordit.

Celle-ci cria en sentant son tendon céder . l'homme raprocha son visage du sien.

-« Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je veux, salope ! »

Son haleine sentait le saké et le mauvais vin, il était à l'évidence éméché. Sakura tenta de sortir de son enprise mais il tenait trop fort son poignet qui la faissait atrocement souffrir.

-« T'es une putain ? Alors jvais faire comme avec les putain ! »

Il raffermit sa prise et commença à déboutonner le haut de sakura, lui touchant les seins. celle-ci hurla, tenta de le mordre, mais il semblait insensible. Elle reconnut une note de musique sur son bandeau. Bêtement elle pensait aux détails alors que rien n'était plus pressant que sa sauvegarde. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour s'échapper. Elle réussi finalement à échapper à l'enprise de son boureau. Un jet d'adrénaline parcoura son corps. celui-ci n'avait qu'un message, _courir_.

Elle courait comme jamais elle n'avait couru jusqu'a lors. Hajime la suivait de près.

-« Reviens ici, salope ! »

_Court ! plus vite ! _

Malheuresement Hajime était bien plus grand et plus robuste que Sakura, il ne tarda pas à pouvoir la toucher. Sakura était épuisée...Elle se mit à courir encore plus vite, puisant dans ces dernières forces. Elle sauta sur les toits, si bien que Hajime avait du mal à la suivre, l'alcool commençait à faire effet sur son cerveau. Sakura redescendit dans la rue, elle avait semé l'homme. Mais pour combien de temps...

Puis, la course s'arrêta. Sakura percuta violemment quelqu'un mais elle s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'elle courre.

Elle tenta de se relever mais quelque chose l'arrêta :

-« Excusez-moi jeune dame. Je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas vue. » dit une voix étrangère. Elle avait un drôle d'accent, Sakura ne l'avait jamais entendu.

C'était une femme assez jeune, la trentaine environ, qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux brun mis-long, une peau pâle et cireuse, comme si elle était malade ou souffrante. Dans la clarté de la lune sa silhouette était si fine qu'elle semblait ne pas exister.

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever . Sakura l'accepta et vit que la main avait un étrange sceau gravé sur la paume. Un nuage au-dessus de deux traits de pluie. L'inconnue avait les même symboles sur ses deux paupières.Et ses yeux...ils étaient si étranges... la pupille était bleue clair, le contour vert et les bords extérieurs jaune ambrés. La vue de ces yeux apaissa immédiatement Sakura. L'inconnue la regardait fixement.

Sakura pensa :

_Mais qui je suis ?_

_Ben quelle question , je suis Sakura Haruno._

_D'où je viens ? qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

_Du village de Konoha...j'ai une mission à accomplir avec mon maître ...mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ?_

_ah... et pourquoi je cours ? pourquoi je suis affolée ?_

_Parce qu'un homme me pourchasse et que..._

_-_« Hey ! attendez une minute ! » s'écria Sakura.

-« Je t'ai retrouvée, reviens ici ! » rugit Hajime.

L'inconnue lui jeta un regard étrange. Hajime se retourna .L'alcool lui avait définitivement monté à la tête.

-« eh ! c'est que t'est pas mal comme poulette toi non plus ! »dit l'homme, graveleux.

-« Regarde-moi. » ordonna la femme.

L'homme eut en suite un regard étrange, il semblait aspiré par les yeux de la ninja.

-« Tu fais ce que je te dis. »

-« oui . » répondit l'homme, comme en plein rêve.

-« Dorénavant tu ne désireras plus aucune femme. »

-« Oui. »

-« Etait-il seul ? » demanda la ninja aux yeux ensorceleur à Sakura.

-« Euh...non...ils étaient...trois de plus. » répondit la jeune fille, effrayée.

-« Bien. » elle se retourna vers l'homme qui semblait plâner dans un autre espace, et replongea son regard dans le sien.

-« Tu tueras tes compagnons. »Dit froidement l'inconnue. « Est-ce clair ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Bien. Vas. »

Hajime partit en courant dans la rue comme si il était poursuivit par La Mort.

-« Tout vas bien ? » demanda l'inconnue à Sakura. Elle était redevenue douce.

-« O...oui..oui ça va. » balbutia t-elle.

-« Bien. alors continuez votre route et soyez prudente. » dit gentillement la ninja.Elle tendit un poignard d'argent à Sakura.

-« prenez ça. Ca pourrait vous être utile. »

-« Oh...euh...merci. »

-« Sakura ? »

-« Oui ? » _comment elle connaît mon nom ? ah oui !_

Trop tard. Elle avait croisé le regard de l'enchanteresse. Elle rentra immédiatement dans un état second. Tout ce qui pouvait la rendre heureuse c'était de faire plaisir à la jeune femme...

-« Vous ne m'avez jamais vue. »

-«Oui. »

-« Vous serez forte et vous ne renoncerez plus jamais. »

-« Oui. »

-« Bien . Je suis désolée, jeune dame... » dit la ninja avant de disparaitre.

Sakura sembla se reveiller d'un long songe ... Elle était seule au milieu d'une rue étroite, un poignard en argent gravé d'un nuage pluvieux dans la main.

_Qu'est-ce que fais là ?_

Il lui semblait se rapeller de deux grands yeux tricolores...

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

* * *

REWIEW ! PITIEEEEEEEEEE ! J'EN AI BESOIN, JSUI ACROOO ! O-o ...Oui j'ai abusé de l'encens au canabis...merci maman de me faire sentir des trucs pareil... 

Non mais les rewiew sont très importante pour moi, ça me redonne du courage pour écrire la suite ! la suite...bah oui...

* * *

(1) Bon je dois tout de même remercier les gros pervers de Bordeaux pour cette remarques qu'ils m'ont balancé dans la rue... non j'les remercies pas ! jleur crèvent les yeux avec une louche ! bande de c... ! jvous tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier ! excusez-moi...hum hum...je glisse... 


	6. oublions tout ça pour l'instant

Salut à tous ! hinhinhin j'ladore ce salut... réponse aux rewiew ? Bah oui...j'adooore ! c'est mon petit plaisir de la semaine :)

**shinna-chan : **Ah ! une nouvelle lectrice ! ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ...Mais pourquoi j'ai que des lectrices :) n'y vois là rien de personnel, je me demande juste si le genre masculin à deserté FFN... : D

Oui, c'est vrai, Sakura n'a pas de chance, en même temps Sakura n'a jamais de chance dans mes fics...C'est un miracle si elle survit en fait... Ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'y met tout mon coeur (et tout mon temps aussi...)...

La suite ? bah oui...

**Tashya : **Rejouis toi très chère, la suite est maintenant ! et c'est quoi ce « pf » de mépris ? allons, un peu de patience ! ;) Tu la trouve méchante Hikari ? Moi je trouve qu'il a que ce qu'il mérite ce crétin... enfin à force de voir des pervers partout, j'ai envie de tous les tuers...Donc JE suis cruelle, pas Hikari :) Sakura est une cruche, oui. La suite...mmmmm...on va pas revenir là-dessus...

**Celestine Uchiwa : **C'est ce que tous les monde attends, les retrouvailles, donc je fais languir les gens ! hinhin !

Itachi ? non...pas dans cette fic...gomen les fans d'Itachi...mais il sera dans « histoire de couples » dans peu de temps..là aussi gomen les fans d'Itachi ! XD !

**Princesse d'Argent : **Bah alors ! t'est pas ma première rewieweuse ce coup-ci...snif... Ne t'inquiète pas même si je meurs, tous les chapitres sont dans mon ordi donc au pire quelqu'un d'autre peu les sortir à ma place... Oui, je suis enfin guérie ! lol jme sent plus légère ! Ravie que tu ais aimé mon chapitre, parce que vraiment sur le coup je me suis demandé si il allais plaire... J'ai rien contre les mecs en général mais j'ai TOUT contre les pervers donc, continuons la lutte anti-pervers pépéper...L'inconnue ? Mais non c'est pas Hikari, tu te trompe voyons ! XD !

C'est pas dur à deviner, et heureusement parce que si je rajoute un personnage l'histoire va devenir n'importe quoi... T'as adoré ! je suis aux anges :) Donc toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise. Bises. :x

**Tahoma : **Aba enfin t'est là !j'ai eu peur un moment !Trop bien ? didonc j'adore ce site ! tous le monde il m'aime...je vous aime tous aussi ! lol ! la suite...bah oui... pour le couple j'ai tranché il y a pas longtemps ; ce sera un kakashi/orochimaru pour la fin...ah ! je t'ai vu, t'as fait une crise cardiaque ! mais non voyons ! mais si je le dit maintenant ça va vous gâcher le plaisir...d'attendre ! ;) donc je conserve le mystère...Je sais vous me haïssez maintenant...

La suite...maintenant ! ;) bonne lecture ! bises.

* * *

Dans le chapitre qui suis, un flash-back sur la relation Orochimaru-Hikari. Ben oui je vous gâte ... je me sent l'âme généreuse ! lol ! Mais c'est pour vous permettre de tenir pour la rentrée ! ;) Bon courage à toute et à tous (même si j'ai que des lectrices...) et bonne année scolaire ! kiss !

PS : Mr Bourbon, Un des profs de mon futur lycée, va bientôt se ridiculiser à jouer les profs d'histoire dans « le pensionnat de sarlat »...(se frotte les mains)j'ai hâte de voir ça !hinhin !

* * *

Orochimaru courait à travers la ville comme un courant d'air. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol tandis qu'il parcourait sans aucun problème les quartiers et leurs rues étroites. Il avait repéré sa proie, il n'allait pas la lâcher si facilement...

* * *

_Flash-Back_

Orochimaru était assis sous un pommier en fleur. C'était le début du printemps, la nature aspirait à un renouveau. Il avait fait une halte dans un village non loin de Hi No Kuni, la vie suivait lentement son cours, dans 2 jours il sera repartit sur les routes...

Lui aussi aspirait à un renouveau, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de repos tant que son oeuvre ne serait pas accomplie... Il pensait à la destruction de Konoha de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il était près de sa frontière...

_Oublions tout ça pour l'instant..._

Il se laissa aller à ses rêveries sous le grand pommier ombragé. D'ici il avait une vue prenante sur la route qui menait au village, il voyait les personnes qui l'arpentait, ils passaient obligatoirement devant lui. Il y avait toute sorte de personnes, des vieillards grissonnants partis aux champs, des ninjas en route par une nouvelle mission. Heureusement qu'il avait déguisé son apparence car trois ambu venait de passer. Il y avait aussi un point qui grossisait de plus en plus tandis qu'il avançait durement sur la route inégale. Ce point, alors qu'il s'approchait, pris peu à peu l'apparence d'une jeune fille en vêtements de voyage. Elle semblait très fatiguée, ses traits étaient tirés, elle était courbée lorsqu'elle marchait et elle semblait soufrir. Son ventre était rond. Malgrès tout cela, il la trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux brillants aux reflets changeants, sa peau blanche et délicate...

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur elle...

-« Mademoiselle ? » demanda t-il alors que la jeune dame passait devant lui.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ce signal, la jeune fille s'effondra au sol, à demi morte. Le voyage devait l'avoir épuisée plus vite qu'elle-même ne le pensait.

Orochimaru la prit délicatement entre ses bras, puis il la souleva et l'enmena chez le guérisseur du village. Elle était très légère malgrès son ventre plein.

Tous le monde au village se demandait ce que ce jeune homme qui était arrivé il y a peu de temps faisait de ses journées...Après qu'il soit arrivé avec une jeune fille enceinte dans les bras, les commentaires allait bon train...

-« La jeune fille est très faible.Elle à une chance de survivre mais elle est très faible. » dit le guérisseur. « Elle a eu de la chance que vous soyez sur la route car sinon elle ne passait pas la nuit. »

la fille agrippa le bras de Orochimaru, et murmura :

-« Ka...ka...shi... »

Le sang de Orochimaru se glaça. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

_Kakashi..._

-« Non. Je ne suis pas Kakashi. » dit-il froidement.

C'était la première de toutes les fois où il allait jalouser le ninja au sharingan.

-« Je ...suis...désolée... » dit-elle « excuse...moi...Kakashi... » dit-elle dans un soupir. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Il se produisit alors un phénomène étrange , ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus brillant ainsi que les sceaux qu'elle portait sur les paupières...Ils brillaient d'une lumière bleutée fantomatique, rendant sa peau encore plus pâle.

Le guérisseur pris peur et poussa un cri d'effroi.

-« Laissez-nous. » ordonna Orochimaru.

Le guérisseur ne le se fit pas dire deux fois et parti en courant hors de sa massure.

-« Mademoiselle ? Quel est votre nom ? »

-« Hi...kari. »

-« Vous vous sentez bien Hikari ? »

-« Non,... j'ai mal... aux yeux...comme...à chaque fois » répondit-elle faiblement.

-« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je reviendrait demain, Hikari. »

-Attendez...si je meurt...dite lui que je suis...désolée...vous le ...ferez...pour ...moi ? »

-« Oui, je le ferai. Reposez-vous maintenant. »

_Je le ferait lorsque je lui porterait le coup fatal._

Le lendemain matin, il retourna voir Hikari qui semblait encore plus faible que la veille.

-« Comment cela ce fait-il ? » demanda Orochimaru au guérisseur.

-« Il semblerait que son enfant lui demande beaucoup d'énergie... Elle n'est pas dotée d'un constitution assez forte pour le porter »

-« Vous la soignerez. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle vivra. » ordonna Orochimaru

-« Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres. » répliqua le médecin.

-« Je vous ait engagé, je vous ait payé, vous m'obéissez. Soignez-la . »

-« Il n'y à rien à faire ! » répondit le guérisseur. « Si vous pensez pouvoir là guerir, et bien allez-y ! Je refuse de travailler pour vous. Et gardez votre argent ! »

Il sortit, laissant Orochimaru en charge d'une personne qu'il ne savait pas soigner...

-« qui êtes-vous ? » demanda faiblement Hikari.

Elle connaisait sûrement le nom de Orochimaru, si elle connaissait Kakashi.

-« Je m'appelle...Eiko, jeune dame »

-« Vous mentez très mal.. » dit-elle dans un sourire pâle. « ce sera Eiko alors... »

Il avait réussi à la faire sourire . C'était déjà un bon pas vers la guérison.

-« Vous m'avez sauvé, Eiko ? C'est vous que j'ai vu sur la route ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Oui, c'était moi. »

-« Merci. »

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le remerciait. Il resta muet quelques instants, puis il dit :

-« Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Dormez bien Hikari. »

-« non ! » elle lui attrappa le bras. « restez avec moi...je ne veux pas être seule... »

-« comme vous voulez. Je resterait avec vous. »

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille s'endormit enfin. Sa main reposait sur le lit. Mut par un désir qui lui était incompréhensible, il la lui pris et regarda longuement sa paume. Un autre sceau y était gravé, similaire à ceux des yeux. Il pressa doucement la main délicate. Son coeur batait à tout rompre. Il ne comprenait pas . Il n'avait jamais rensentit un tel bien-être en présence d'une personne. Il souhaitait que jamais ne s'arrête cet instant, que jamais elle ne se réveille...

Elle se mit à bouger. Elle sera la main de Orochimaru plus fortement, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir de son emprise... Il ne pouvait pas partir, il se decida donc à passer la nuit à ses côtés.

Le jour suivant, il fût réveillé par une douce voix :

-« Eiko-san ? Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Il s'était assoupit sur la chaise près du lit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui souriait de ses yeux si étranges...

-« hum ? oui. » fit celui-ci en se redressant. « Vous sentez mieux ? »

-« Oui. un peu mieux. » elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Orochimaru se sentait étrange, comme entouré de brumes...Une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête :

_Qui êtes vous en réalité ?_

_Je n'ai à le dire à personne, _répondit-il

_pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez derrière un masque ?_

_Je n'ai pas à le dire non plus._

_Bien._

la voix cessa dans sa tête, l'air sembla redevenir normal. Il voyait Hikari qui lui souriait.

_C'est une sorcière. Il faut que je la tue. Elle sait déjà peut-être des informations qui pourraient me nuire._

Elle le fixa plus intensément, ses yeux tricolores posant des questions muettes. Orochimaru baissa sa main vers ses kunai, puis se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Pas ici il y avait trop de monde...

-« De combiens de mois êtes-vous enceinte ? » demanda t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« 9 mois, j'accouche demain, ce sera un garçon. » répondit-elle. « Vous pouvez me tutoyer ».

-« Comment le savez..le sais tu? »

-« Aozora(1) me l'a dit. » repondit-elle simplement.

_Aozora ? Le démon du ciel ? mais alors...non c'est impossible..._

-« Vous...vous venez de Sora no kuni ?(2) » demanda t-il.

-« Oui. » fit-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

E_lle est donc dangeureuse. Il faut que je me méfie. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous morts..._

-« Je reviendrait dans 3 jours, tache d'être reposée. »

-« Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de vous. » répondit froidement Hikari.

-« Dans le cas présent, si. Tu m'es redevable. » dit Orochimaru.

Il se retourna vers la porte et partit à grands pas vers la sortie.

Il aurait mieux valu qu'il la tue, qu'il l'égorge, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Quelque chose l'en empêchait ...

Le guerrier serpent revoyait ces deux yeux tricolores lui sourire avec douceur...

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il retourna, trois jour plus tard, vers la massure du guérisseur qui avait déserté la ville. Il chercha Hikari, bien décidé à la tuer, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il fouilla la maison de fond en comble mais aucune trace de la ninja.

_Peste soit de ma faiblesse ! Elle s'est enfuie !_

-« Je suis dehors. » dit une voix, comme si elle avait entendue ses pensées...

Orochimaru se glissa lentement derrière la femme assise que ne bougea pas.Elle avait un enfant dans les bras. Elle dit simplement :

-« Tu veut me tuer mais tu n'y arrivera pas. »

Orochimaru fût coupé dans son geste.

-« Comment ? Tu prétent être plus puissante que moi ? » fit il , méprisant.

-« Non, Orochimaru...Mes capacités ne me servent à rien face à toi. Je dis juste que tu ne le pourra pas. »

Il fallait qu'il l'élimine. Non seulement elle l'avait percé à jour mais elle avait été médisante et elle ne méritait que la mort. Lentement il approcha le kunai de la gorge douce et blanche...

-« Vas-y. » dit-elle simplement.

Cette vision d'elle l'obsédait...il ne pouvait pas la tuer... elle était tellement...tellement belle, tellement frêle, délicate...

Il lacha le kunai. Celui-ci se ficha dans le sol.

-« Non. Je ne peux pas. » fit-il, en colère. « que m'as tu fais, sorcière ! »

-« Je ne t'ai rien fait. Calme-toi, Orochimaru. Viens donc t'asseoir et profite de ces derniers instants d'hiver qui nous sont donnés. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Orochimaru obéit et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune fille.

-« Pourquoi suis-je faible face à toi ? »

-« Parce que tu m'aimes. » répondit la ninja, sans émotion.

_Aimer...c'est donc ça l'amour..._

-« l'amour est un sentiment cruel, tu l'apprendra à tes dépends. » continua t-elle.

-« Et toi, tu m'aimes ? » demanda Orochimaru.

_-_« non. j'en aime un autre. » dit-elle une note de tristesse dans la voix. « C'est d'ailleur par amour pour lui que je suis partie... »

-« pourquoi ne m'aimes tu pas ? » demanda Orochimaru, énervé. « Je pense à toi nuit et jour, tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer ! »

-« Je sais que tu m'aime, mais tu est promu à un destin ou l'amour n'apportera que déchirement. »

-« Aimes moi, je te l'ordonne ! » éclata Orochimaru.

La scène avait quelques chose de sunaturel...Le guerrier Serpent, froid et calculateur, ordonnait à quelqu'un de l'aimer...

-« On ne contrôle pas les sentiment de quelqu'un comme on gouverne une armée. » répondit froidement Hikari. « Je ne peux pas t'aimer. »

-« C'est à cause de Kakashi Hatake ? Et bien je le tuerais ! je le tuerais et tu seras alors mienne ! » déclara Orochimaru.

-« Je ne souhaite pas qu'il meurre. » dit tristement hikari.

-« Alors aime moi. »

-« C'est impossible. »

-« Personne ne me refuse ! »

-« Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je ne peux que feindre l'amour. »

-« Alors fait-le ou bien il mourra ».

Hikari s'arrêta et réfléchit,elle regarda sont enfant qui souriait.

_Il faut que Akio connaisse son père...Je dois donc me résigner._

-« J'accepte de te suivre à deux conditions. »

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Tu laisseras Kakashi vivre en paix. Et tu permetras à mon enfant de vivre. »

-« J'accepte » fit Orochimaru dans un sourire.

Puis, comme sceller le pacte qu'ils venaient de conclure, il s'approcha de son épaule, et la mordit intensément... lorsqu'il lacha prise, une marque noire était apparue sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Elle bougea à peine, souffrant en silence.

-« Maintenant tu es à moi... pour l'éternité... » siffla Orochimaru.

Il l'embrassa pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Un baiser froid, non partagé, comme le sera toute leur relation, mais ça lui suffisait.

_Kakashi...te reverais-je un jour ?_

Une larme coula de l'oeil d'Hikari.

Akio, l'enfant de Hikari et Kakashi, considéra Orochimaru comme son père, sa mère ne laissa en rien transparaître son manque d'amour pour le guerrier serpent et l'unique héritier de Sora No Kuni grandit dans la paix.

* * *

Hikari s'était arrêté de courir sur les toits. Elle commençait à être fatiguée, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à ce rythme. D'avoir sauvé la jeune Sakura lui avait pompé son énergie. Il fallait qu'elle fasse appel à Aozora...

_Aozora, démon du ciel. Prends mon corps en échange de puissance..._

Ce fût comme si elle était aspirée de l'intérieur. Elle sentait que le démon se nourissait de sa puissance vitale pour lui rendre en chakra...Elle tomba à genoux, cracha du sang, puis se releva. Il fallait qu'elle continue. Quoi qu'il en coûte, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle continua sa course contre un ennemi invisible dans les rues.

Toutes les rues de la ville se ressemblaient, et celle-ci était bourrées de ruelles et de passages étroits. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Hikari pour se perdre...La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant pour se repérer, c'était un instant de trop...

Une main sortit de la ruelle adjacente et lui agrippa fortement le bras. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir, elle était déjà fermement tenue.

-« Tu est à moi...pour toujours ! »

Une langue démesurée lui lécha le cou.

Cette nuit-là, Si on tendait l'oreille près du quartiers centre, on eu pu entendre un cri d'effoi tel qu'il n'en eu jamais eu dans cette ville...

* * *

Kakashi courait désespérement vers le quartier Nord. Il savait qu'elle était là. Ce n'était pas une intution, elle le lui avait dit. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il avait tant de temps à ratrapper, tant de « je t'aime » perdus à lui dire...Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure maintenant. Cela d'ailleur Kakashi ne l'envisageait même pas . Ils rentreraient tous les deux à Konoha où ils seraient heureux à nouveau. Tout ira bien.

_D'abord il faut que je la trouve..._

Il cru déceller un mouvement derrière une bâtisse. Il regarda plus attentivement et ne vit rien. Un autre mouvement derrière son dos le fit sursauter. Il tenta de voir la personne qui bougeait mais elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle tournait autour de lui à une vitesse infernale. Il finit finalement par repérer son mouvement avec le Sharingan et l'atrappa par le bras. La personne s'arrêta de bouger et lui souria. Elle avait deux grands yeux tricolores... Kakashi resta stupéfait une seconde et elle en profita pour sortir de son emprise.

-« reviens ! » cria t-il inutilement .

la personne rit d'un rire cristallin et parti en courant...

Kakashi se lança à sa poursuite. Ils se lancèrent alors dans une course-poursuite à travers le centre de la ville, le quartiers marchand. Malgrès le fait qu'il fasse nuit, les rues étaient encore emplies de monde. Hikari ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour les éviter, et de temps en temps elle se retournait pour attendre Kakashi, repartant ensuite, avec un rire presque dément. Kakashi courrait, il avait du mal à suivre. Elle semblait à peine toucher le sol.

Depuis quand courre t-elle comme ça ? 

La jeune fille enfonçait Kakashi de en plus loin dans la ville, il y avait de moins en moins de monde à mesure qu'ils avançaient...La ficelle était vraiment trop grosse. Néanmoins, le jounin de la feuille n'y fit pas attention, il ne pensait qu'à un chose, la suivre ...

Ils arrivèrent alors à un terrain plus ouvert. La jeune fille s'arrêta, et sourit à Kakashi. Puis, l'enchantement se dissipa. L'homme au Sharingan faissait face à un homme brun, colossal, qui le regardait avec un sourire beaucoup moins charmant que celui d'avant.

-« Bienvenue, très cher Kakashi. » dit Orochimaru d'une voix mieilleuse. « Viens donc te joindre à la fête, nous somme tellement peu ce soir... »

Sur ce terrain vague se tenait ses trois élèves, ils ne bougeaient pas... Il y avait aussi un autre homme qui resemblait à un barbare avec sa grande barbe et l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusque ici.

-« Et voici la petite surprise de la fête ! » déclara joyeusement Orochimaru.

Hikari parrut, son regard semblait vide. Elle fixait intensément son amour perdu. Finallement elle eu un sourire sans joie.

_C'est ici que tout se termine, adieu._

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

* * *

Rewiews ?euh...bah oui !

Je tiens à noter une chose...Je ne suis sur la liste DE PERSONNE pour les auteurs préférés ! Mais pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? bououououou...J'vais me mettre la tête dans le four !

A la semaine prochaine, je seraitcuite d'ici là ! ;)

* * *

(1)Aozora : ciel bleu.

(2)Sora : ciel.


	7. Ce fût le signal déclencheur

hmmmm...d'abord salut à tous ! On ne change pas une phrase qui gagne ;) !

Donc, me revoilou après une semaine de cuisson, quelques cheveux en moins (forcément), j'ai abandonné ma tentative de suicide aux gaz quand ma mère m'a fait remarqué qu'on avait un four électrique...Imaginez ma déception ! ;) je plaisante bien sûr ! première règle quand vous me lisez ou me parlez, ne me prenez JAMAIS au serieux...Je dis ça parce que j'ai fait flippé certaines personnes parfois en disant des trucs comme « tu sais que tu serais bien mieux avec un oeil en moins ? » ...Bref c'est un humour personnel qu'il faut prendre au moins au 25 eme degré ! ;)

Réponse aux rewiew...Dois-je répondre aux rewiews ? Nan je dis ça car on m'a envoyé par mail une pétition à signer comme quoi il serait interdit de répondre aux rewiews dans les fics...et comme par hasard il faut laisser son adresse mail et son code secret pour signer...Snif snif...euh..ça sent le pigeon...Enfin bon je répond aux rewiews maintenant, et si ils me jetent de FFN et bah tant pis ! je reviendrais encore et toujours pour vous ! Parce que VOUS le vallez bien ! lol !

**Celestine Uchiwa : **Des retrouvailles ? ça ? bah noon voyons...sinon jsuis une mauvaise fiqueuse(?) ! Les retrouvailles c'est plus tard ! eh oui, encore plus tard, comme d'hab'... Ravie que tu fasse semblant de pas savoir la suite ! XD ! merci pour ta rewiew ;) !

**Princesse d'argent : **Pas rav' ! tu peux pas aller plus vite que la volonté de ta mère, je connaît ça ! lol ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois contente, j'ai pas gaché ma semaine au moins ! Je propose un plan euthanasie pour les pervers ! qui marche avec moi ? La prison jsuis désolée c'est pas assez pour ces briseur-de-moral à grande échelle... T'adores ? Jt'adore ! lol ! Pour le flash-Back, c'est terrible, c'est horrible,jme dégoute moi-même ! J'ai même failli écrire un truc beaucoup plus soft...Genre orochimaru, gentil jusqua la fin, galant et tout, avant de me dire que ça me resemblait pas du tout de faire ça...On peut remarquer une coupure d'ailleur, après que hikari ai attrappé sa main, j'ai décidé que Orochimaru serait cruel, et rien de plus. Ca passe mieux comme ça, apparament... Orochimaru est un bip bip bip...c'est à méditer, merci pour ces sages paroles ! ;) Moi je demande que ça de mettre la suite, mais un chapitre par semaine c'est déjà assez...Enfin si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y aurait longtemps que tout serait publié, l'autre fic qui fait la suite aussi, d'ailleurs...Oups, j'ai trop parlé :) Bises. Encore merci pour tes rewiews qui me rendent heureuse d'écrire mes fics !

**Temari : **Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! wou-ou ! (saute partout.). Quand je dis que personne ne m'aimes, je sais que c'est faux, t'inquiete ! ;) Ma fic est super ? J'tadore ! jvous adore tous ! en espérant que la suite te plaise, merci pour ta rewiew ! bises :)

**Shinna-chan : **Trop bien ! Mais c'est magnifique ! Orochimaru, jvoulé pas le faire méchant, mais comme ça te plais ça me rassure ! Orochimaru POWA ! Oui, je suis la seule fan d'Orochimaru sur terre... Incroyable... L'équipe 7 ? Mais qui se soucie d'eux ? Comment ça « favoritisme » ? Désolée je me suis plus centrée sur le trio amoureux, si tu veux des nouvelles d'eux...faudra attendre ! Gomen... Dômo pour la rewiew, enjoy yourself reading ! ;)

**tashiya**: J'ai failli t'oublier didonc ! ralala...steu fille alors, vraiment jsui une pov' baka...enfin bon...Orochimaru c'est vrai queça fait gloups la première fois (d'ailleurs ça à fait gloups dans mon cerveau quand je l'ai pensé...) Mais finalement c'est un être humain alors jlui laisse l'amour vu qu'ila plus ses bras...beurk...tous pourris...enfin bon ! merci pour le compliment ! (lol j'ai l'impression d'être aux oscars à dire merci tous le temps!) Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aimes mon style parce que souvent on me dit trop noire dans ma façon d'écrire...Face de serpent ? Ma, le povr ! C'est pas de sa faute ! lol ! tu vas voir, si tu lis mes autres fics (que je vais publier je sais pas trop quand...) toi aussi tu vas aimer Orochimaru ...Enfin là pas de bol, vu qu'il a le mauvais rôle...pov' piti ...hummmm...la suite ? bah oui...Si tu me promet une rewiew au prochain chapitre ! lol ! ;) merci pour ta rewiew, grossesbises !

* * *

Donc dans le chapitre suivant, oserais-je le dire ?...la fête continue, et elle bât son pein ! Voici donc le 7 eme chapitre tant attendu...

Kakashi regardait la scène sans vraiment y croire, comme si il savait qu'il était en plein rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller...Mais pourtant tout était réel. Les corps de ses élèves étendus sur le sol, les deux molosses qui le regardaient avec des yeux mauvais, Orochimaru revenu dans sa pleine puissance, Hikari si frêle qui l'observait, tellement placide que s'en était effrayant.

-« Alors, Kakashi, comment trouve-tu ma fête ? Certes les convives sont peu actifs...Mais c'est l'ambiance qui compte, non ? »

Orochimaru jubilait. Enfin, oui enfin, il avait le dessus sur Kakashi , enfin il était à sa merci.

Hikari était dans le brouillard .Elle entendait des voix dans le lointain :

-« C'est... impossible. » fit une voix incrédule.

-« La réalitée est-elle trop dur à accepter, très cher ? » fit une autre voix sifflante.

Il semblait à Hikari qu'elle se noyait dans cette étrange atmosphère. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Lentement elle murmura :

-« Aozora...prends mon corps...en échange...de puissance... »

A nouveau elle fût aspirée de l'intérieur. Elle détestait cette sensation. Le goût du sang afflua dans sa bouche. Ce qu'elle faisait était dangereux, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention... Elle réussi finalement à se sortir de cette athmosphère pesante.

Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de terrain vague. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était deux yeux déments qui la regardaient. Ces mêmes yeux étaient encore là mais ils avaient cessés de la fixer. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder dans la même direction qu'eux.

Elle ne pût retenir une exclamation de surprise :

-« Que ! Ka..kakashi ! »

Elle sentait qu'une boule grossissait dans son ventre et remontait à sa gorge. Elle tremblait te tous ses membres maintenant, ne semblant pas croire ce qui arrivait. Et la scène se dévoila, entière, devant ses yeux. Les élèves de Kakashi étaient morts, même la jeune Sakura, les deux molosses tenaient sont amour en respect, et Orochimaru se tenait près d'elle triomphant, rayonnant dans sa gloire... Tout cela était trop

-« ORDURE ! » cria t-elle au guerrier serpent. « COMMENT , COMMENT,...COMMENT AS TU PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! »

Et sans crier gare, elle lui administra une claque magistrale.

Orochimaru équartilla les yeux, il était visiblement surpris, un mince filet de sang coulait de sa joue. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une chose pareille...

-« Comment ose tu me frapper, moi, le père de ton fils ! » siffla t-il, de la haine dans la voix.

-« Ce n'est PAS ton fils ! » répliqua t-elle, plus en rage que jamais. « Et tu ne sera JAMAIS son père ! »elle tremblait de rage , les muscles tendus.

Orochimaru la regarda, cligna des yeux, et la frappa au visage avec une force telle qu'elle se retrouva face contre terre.

-« HIKARI ! » fit Kakashi en s'élançant vers elle. Un coup du poing dans le bas-ventre coupa son enthousiasme.

Ce fût le signal déclencheur. La ninja se releva, les jambes flageollentes, elle essuyant le sang que sa lèvres avait laisser couler en éclatant, et, la voix pleine de haine, des larmes de rage coulant de ses yeux, elle dit :

-« Tu vas payer, Orochimaru, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait SUBIR ! »

Elle était trop faible pour tenter n'importe quelque technique de jutsu, elle se jeta donc sur Orochimaru avec un rage folle, le faisant tomber à terre et le bourrant de coups sur tout le corps, oubliant tout du Shinobi et de ses règles de conduite et d'honneur. Toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subi, toutes ces nuits non désirées, toutes ces comédies qu'elle avait du jouer, tout se mélait en elle, la rendant complètement déchainée. Elle frappait avec toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulé durant 5 ans.

Malheureusement, passé le moment de stupeur, Orochimaru eu tôt fait de reprendre le dessus sur la situation, maîtrisant Hikari aisement. Il la plaqua contre le sol, face contre terre.

-« tu me deçoit gravement, énormément même. » lui susurra t-il à l'oreille

Pour toute réponse elle lui cracha au visage, ce qui lui vallu une claque encore plus forte.

-« Finit de jouer maintenant, Hikari. » dit-il le ton pressant.

Il l'empoigna fortement par le bras pour la forcer à se relever. Elle le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il s'éxécutait. Puis elle le regarda fixement . Il n'attendait que ça...

Hikari entrepris de lier contact avec l'esprit d'Orochimaru pour le forcer à la laisser partir. Lentement elle tissait de ses yeux la toile qui lui permettrait d'être libre. Elle fixa d'abord le haut de l'oeil gauche, le bas de l'oeil droit, le haut de l'oeil droit et le bas de l'oeil gauche puis regarda fixement dans les pupilles du serpent. Lentement elle s'insinuait dans l'esprit de l'homme qui la toisait. elle rentra sans problèmes, c'était presque trop facile...

Elle sentit une étrange présence et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se retirer, une décharge électrique parcoura le lien qu'elle avait créé et fonça vers son propre cerveau. Le choc fût si violent qu'elle se retrouva par terre, complètement inerte. Sa dernière pensée fût « comment ? » avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Que c'était-il passé ? Il ne pouvait rien voir à cause des deux accolytes d'Orochimaru.

Il fallait qu'il déjoue leurs surveillance. Mais à deux contre un, les chances étaient maigres . Il regarda donc avec tristesse la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ...Etait-elle morte ? Non, c'était impossible...

_Mais eux, ils sont bien mort.._pensa t-il tristement en regardant ses élèves.

l'espace d'un instant il cru voir Sakura bouger la main.

_J'ai rêvé..._

Sakura bougea encore, lentement, mais elle bougea, elle n'avait pas succombé aux coups des deux molossesKakashi lui fit signe de rester à terre pour le moment, et il tenta de bouger pour faire diversion. Il partit en direction de Orochimaru, zigzagant pour échapper à abe et ando. Ceux-ci eurent tôt fait de les rattraper et de l'imobiliser. Ce fût ce moment que Sakura choisi pour enfoncer jusqu'à la garde le poignard d'argent dans la nuque d'Abe. Celui-ci hurla de douleur pour la dernière fois. Kakashi profita de l'instant de surprise pour briser le cou d'Ando.

Kakashi s'approcha de sa jeune élève, la regarda, et lui dit :

-« Merci. »

Il lui attrappa l'épaule, celle-ci lui sourit et s'effondra sur le sol.

-« Tu t'es battu bravement, repose en paix, tu méritait le titre de Kunoichi. »

Kakashi se détourna, essuya la larme qui coulait de son oeil, et se dirigea lentement vers Orochimaru...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(vous avez déjà essayé de faire cette banderrole ? essayez, on s'amuse bien avec les majuscules et les o !)

CHAMPAGNE ! sakura est morte, encore ! Oui, il est court ce chapitre...J'ai un accès subit de chapicourt aïgue...J'ai fait une rechute...Alors...ma que va t'il se passer ? est-ce que Hikari est morte ? Est-ce que Orochimaru va tuer Kakashi ? Est ce que le bonom'michelin est vraiment en caoutchouc ? est-ce que yoc-yoc vit vraiment dans une coquille de noix ? Toutes les réponses à ces questions dans le prochain chapitre de « le passé est toujours là » ! La suite... dans une semaine...bah oui. Un peu moins de temps si vous pouvez vraiment pas tenir ! ;)Rewiew s'il-vous-pliiiiiiiii ! j'en ai besoin !

Sondage : dois je mettre des titres aux chapitres ? ...Je vous avouerait que j 'ai la flemme. Répondez au sondage dans les rewiews pliz ! MAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKIIIIIII ! Bonne semaine à vous, faite de beau rêves d'angelots (ou de diablotins si vous voulez... ...) et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bises pour tous les jours d'ici là !


	8. Le combat final

Salut à tous !

Ce soir je me sens minable...minable avec mes pov' 8 chapitres alors que j'ai vu une histoire qui en comptait...42 eh wi...(au bord des larmes) c'est pourquoi je...je (larmes qui va bientôt tomber) je vous REMERCIE DE ME LIRE MEME SI J'SUIS QU'UNE MERDEUUUUH ! (gros sanglots incontrôlables) voilà, merci beaucoup ça me fait toujours super plaisir que des gens m'apprécient, car disons que dans la vie « réelle »...eh bien...peu de gens me fréquentent, on va dire ça comme ça...Donc voilà merci de me lire, merci de me supporter, merci de me complimenter tous le temps (ça, ça me fait très très plaisir) et en espérant que moi aussi je les atteindrait, les 42 chapitres...

Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse (enfin, un tout petit peu plus...) Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, enfin normalement, il ya quelques jours, c'était la rentrée...et la rentrée c'est signe d'endormissements et de retards pour ... MAIS, heureusement, bénédicte (bénédicte c'est moi...Vous comprenez mon pseudo maintenant ? ;) )innove ! en effet, tous les chapitres de cette fic sont déjà écrit (ben wi j'ai bossé pour vous durant les vacances mwa !) donc aucun problèmes dû au retard, vu que je garderait le même rythme de parution, à savoir 1 chapitre tous les mardis soir ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Le seul problème reste que celui-ci est le dernier chapitre, donc...ça ne sera pas très efficace pour cette fic, mais qu'importe ! Ca le sera pour le reste de mes fics !

Réponse aux rewiews ! J'étais tellement absorbée par les cours que j'ai même pas pu y répondre ! Vous vous imaginez la tristesse de ma semaine ! ;) Comme d'habitude, comme la pub pour la PSP, les premiers seront...les premiers...

**temari : **Koukou !Ben... ... ... ... gomen... Snif jsuis desolée mais moi Sakura à chaque fois elle m'embarasse, je sais pas quoi faire d'elle ! Donc...elle meurt...MAIS, pour une fois, je lui ai trouvé une AUTRE application...C'est dur la vie, il y a des hauts, des bas...et des idées en l'air. Trop bien ? J'TADOORE ! ;) Vite la suite ? attends la fin du chapitre, tu vas enrager...hinhin ! Trop de cruauté rend...mauvais. ;) Merci pour ta rewiew, Grosses bises et bonne chance pour les cours ! (si t'as des cours...0-0)

**shinna-chan :** Koukou ! Sakura à mouru...Trop triste..Rapelle-moi de lui payer une cacahuète d'enterrement ! (ben oui parce qu'après les enterrements ya une espèce de fête d'enterrement ou personne ne danse et tous le monde s'enpifre pour oublier le chagrin...D'ou la cacahuète...) C'est pas tout ? non, c'est jamais tout avec moi. La suite ? bah wi...Merci pour ta rewiew, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, bises ! ;) bonne chance pour les cours ! (bah wi...)

**Princesse d'Argent** Koukou ! Moi aussi les cours me bouffent la vie et mon temps libre, donc pour la peine j'écris mes fics en cours ! (héhé...bien fait !), qui dit cours dit moins de temps à lire des fics, à mettre des rewiews et moins de temps pour lire et répondre à celles qui me sont adressées...bououou...C'est trop triste...

J'ai déjà essayé d'asphyxier mon pervers préféré, j'ai nommé 36 mois ! (oui il s'appelle comme ça car on dirait qu'il est enceinte de 36 mois tellement il est ENOORME ! désolée j'ai perdu ma tolérance de chrétienne dans les couloirs du lycée !) Donc après une tentative de gazage, il ne resentit aucun effets (normal il pue tellement qu'en fait il l'a même pas senti, le gaz...). Donc échec pour la première partie, après, pour la phase 2, j'attaque pervers pépér ! (oui, les vicieux, c'est pas ce qui manque dans mon bus préféré, le magnifique 6 !)Le problème étant que 1) lui aussi pue...2) il me fait trop flipper pour que je puisse l'approcher ! Donc, patience, je continue la lutte...

Revenons à la fic...Tu attends ? tu peux attendre longtemps ! hinhinhin ! parce que il faut que je sorte mes deux chapitres bonus avant ! ;) nan jplaisante ! Je sortirait que celui que j'ai déja écrit... Que vous ne fassiez pas une crise de nerfs, tout de même ! Que dirait vos parents à la profs de math ? Elle à crisée à cause d'une fic ? Ca passera jamais... ;)

ILS SONT TOUS MORTS ! hinhinhin...Oulalala...désolée c'est Orochimaru qui m'est monté à la tête. SADIQUE ? Ahhh...(la main sur le coeur, la respiration haletante,crise cardiaque...) oui c'est vrai. Mais j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux ! J'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait sur le coup, et pis tous le monde il me crie dessus ! NAN MÉ OH ! C'EST **MA** FIC ! ET TANT PIS SI JE RÉFLÉCHIT PAS A CE QUE FAIT ! (Vous avez vu ? Je sais faire le « é » majusculeuh !...Un truc d'intéréssant que j'ai appris cette semaine (alt + 0201...) ) Non, sérieusement, vous me faite culpabiliser...Ya fallu que je change le scénario pour vous ! ben wi ! Vous avez fait pression sur la mayonnaise, la pauvre...Elle tremble dans mon cerveau de tant de haine...Donc rien que pour vous faire plaisir...vous verrez bien...

Merci, je comptabilise un « démerde-toi-germaine » dans le sondage...

Sinon, je dévoile la vérité sur la grande question que tous le monde se pose...ATTENTION SPOILER...NE PAS LIRE POUR NE PAS CASSER LE SUSPENCE... le bonome michelin...Il est...en réalité...en MOUSSE ! eh oui, incroyable, moi aussi j'étais choquée...Mais j'suis allée voir une psy et c'est passé...

Crocs bisous, et comme d'habitude, j'attends ta (vive ?) réaction à la fin du chapitre... ;) Grosses bises. Bonne chance et écoute bien en cours !(pas comme moi !)

**Mydaya :** I'm glad you could finally send me some rewiew ! C'est pas rav' si tu pas pu rewiewer, tu te rattrapera plus tard... :) (ralala...la fille, elle se prends pas pour de la merde, tout ça parce qu'elle écrit une fic...)

Agréable à lire ? c'est la première fois qu'on me dis ça...snif...suis zémuze !(yeux en coeur...) merci bocou ! Pour les séparations, il m'a fallu le temps d'apprendre à me servir de FFN...Vu que c'est ma première fic !

Ahhh...Mais très chère, moi, sans vouloir me vanter (jamais !), je suis la SPÉCIALISTE d'Orochimaru...Alors je fais ce que j'en veut ! (surtout n'importe quoi...). Mais décidement tous le monde m'en veut ! Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai agi sous l'impulsion du moment ! bouououou...Suis trop triste que tous le monde me déteste !

Les pétitions à la c...Ca m'énerve ! Mais bon...c'est la vie... Donc grosses bises, bonne chance pour les cours ! (le taf ? ;) )

**tafolpamadlaine :** (original le pseudo...Très bien même ! ;) ) Alors d'abord, merci de me lire ! Génial du début à la fin ? Mah c'est super ! j'vais déménager en fanfictionlandalousie moi ! ;)

Une façon noire de voir les choses ? C'est ce qui me caractérise, très chère...Ravie que ça te plaise ! Sakura est morte...Bon ok, cacahuètes ET pringles !(si c'est pas des funérailles en or, ça ?). C'est vrai que fallait l'avoir, cette idée ignoble, ignominieusement ...moi. C'est terrible, mais demandez-moi de faire une histoire style bisounours et vous vous retrouverez avec une magnifique...page blanche. Le bonheur ne m'a pas été destiné à la naissance, je vis avec :) . Je comptabilise un « des-titres-c'est-mieux. » pour le sondage...On a donc 50 démerde-toi-germaine, 50 des-titres-c'est-mieux...On va donc demander à Orochimaru de trancher... Orochimaru : qui a parler de trancher ? moi : nan nan, on a dit trancher dans le sens imagé du terme..Orochimaru : Oh...Bien, alors adieu, très chère...et je t'enlève les copyright de mon personnage ...Moi : NAAAAN ! Comment jvais faire pour écrire des fics !

Désolée...Devenue accro, quel dommage...c'est dur d'arrêter...

Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? pas grand-chose si c'est moi qui fait la cuisine, je suis un désastre culinaire...

Grosses bises ! bonne chances pour les cours !

Donc tout de suite je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre... Mais je n'en dis pas plus car j'ai été déjà bien bavarde » ! ;)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi avançait lentement vers Orochimaru, la rage au ventre, avec une ferme envie de meutre...

-« Allons, allons, ne précipitons pas les choses... » dit orochimaru en ramassant le corps d'Hikari et en caressant son doux visage.

-« Quesque ? lache-là immédiatement. » dit froidement le jounin de la feuille.

-« ahhh...non pas encore, je regrette très cher. » dit le serpent en recueillant les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme. « D'abord on va jouer un peu... car quel est l'intérêt d'une fête sans divertissements ? »

Kakashi bouillonnait, mais il ne pouvait rien tenter, il était facile pour Orochimaru de tuer Hikari en un instant.

Orochimaru garda le précieux liquide dans sa paume et, se détachant de sa contemplation, se tourna vers Kakashi :

-« Sait tu qu'elle est la particularité des ninjas de Sora No Kuni , Kakashi ? »

-« Arrête-ça immédiatement. »

Orochimaru sourit.

-« Exactement. Les habitants de ce village doivent s'entraîner très durement pour pouvoir appartenir à cette élite... Mais vois-tu, il y avait une particularité pour la famille du chef de ce village... »

Il joua un moment avec les larmes, puis il attrappa la main d'Hikari et la retourna.

-« Ils se trasmètent le démon du ciel, Aozora, pour les aider dans leur quête de perfection martiale. Seulement il faut passer un terrible pacte avec celui-ci...En échange de l'intérieur de son corps, un ninja peut demander de la puissance...C'est un prix terrible à payer n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait maintenant sa paume pleine de larmes au-dessus de celle d'Hikari.

-« en rentrant à l'intérieur d'un corps, Aozora laisse des marques visibles sur celui-ci... des sceaux de Sora sur les paupières et...sur les paumes.. ...Et que se passe t-il quand il y a des larmes sur tous les sceaux, Kakashi , tu dois le savoir, non ?Elle à du t'en parler... »

-« Non, non...ARRETE ! » supplia Kakashi.

La première goutte tomba sur la paume d'Hikari. Celle-ci hurla comme si on lui arrachait le bras à main nue.

-« Exactement ! Le ninja-receptacle souffre attrocement d'abord, puis peu à peu ses organes se liquéfient au profit du démon... Ensuite c'est au tour du corps de se liquéfier lentement pour finalement disparaitre...Les anciens avaient inventé cette technique pour que les meilleurs ninjas du village ne divulgent pas d'informations comprometante ...Je croyait que tous les membres de ce village avaient disparus, et puis j'ai rencontré Hikari... »

Il avait un regard de fou, visiblement il mourrait d'envie de voir cette liquefaction à l'oeuvre...

Hikari se tordait sur le sol, elle criait, hurlait jusqu'à en perdre la voix, elle souffrait comme elle n'avait jamais souffert avant, elle lançait des regards implorants à Kakashi qui semblait en léthargie, complètement out...

-« Kakashi ! » cria t-elle désespérement, alors que le sceau du démon envahissait son bras...

Yoc-Yoc sortit de sa coque de noix et lui pinça le gros orteil...(1)

Cela sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il embrassa la situation du regard et fonça sur Orochimaru avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'accomplir sa folle oeuvre. Il l'empoigna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu vas payer, charogne »

-« Elle m'aime...elle est à moi...tu n'y peux rien ! »lui susurra le serpent.

Il avait définitivement perdu la raison. Il glissa lentement hors de l'emprise du ninja au sharingan...

-« C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commence ? très bien... »

Orochimaru se mit en garde et coura vers Kakashi, préparant un technique de jutsu. Kakashi anticipa son mouvement et l'arrêta avec un coup de poing dans le visage. La folie rendait Orochimaru moins redoutable, celui-ci ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'il faisait. Il fonçait comme un forcenée, ne s'occupant du reste. Kakashi le mis rapidement au sol avec quelques jutsu d'arts martiaux.

-« Voilà, s'en et finit de toi, charogne, mais je dois d'abord faire passer le message. » fit Kakashi, étrangement cruel.

-« J'ai...j'ai une chose à te dire tout d'abord ...approche... bien »

Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Kakashi.

-« ...Hikari..est...désolée... »

Il frappa le jounin dans le ventre avec ses jambes et se releva . Kakashi lui lança une floppée de kunai, il les esquiva facilement, avec sa souplesse habituelle de reptile.

-« Tu croyais qu'il serait aussi facile de m'abattre ? mon pauvre... » se moqua orochimaru.

-« Je n'ai pas de temps pour les moqueries. Bat-toi. »

-« Ohhhh...Mais c'est qu'il prends l'affaire très au sérieux, notre petit jounin...très bien. Alors trève de bavardage. »

Ils s'élancèrent d'un même élan l'un sur l'autre, Orochimaru tenait un kunai dans sa main. Kakashi évita son coup de justesse et batit en retraite sur le côté.

-« On a peur, mon pauvre petit...Viens donc, je vais apaiser tes souffrances ! » dit férocement le serpent.

Kakashi recula encore, jusqu'au corps inerte d'Abe, et sortit le poignard de la nuque du mort.

-« Mais ce que la guèpe a trouvé un dard de rechange ? ce sera bien mieux ainsi ! » il repartit dans un rire de malade.

Orochimaru souriait, riait alors que dans cette scène il n'y avait rien d'amusant... C'était deux hommes qui se battait pour une femme, rien de plus.

-« Mais avant de te faire mourir, je dois te dire une chose, cher, très cher Kakashi...Une chose vraiment...très ...importante... Jamais je n'ai eu autant de plaisir dans un lit qu'avec cette petite ! » dit Orochimaru avec un sourire féroce

Ca a été le coup de hache qui a fait tomber l'arbre. Kakashi se jeta sur Orochimaru avec un vitesse folle, le plaqua au sol, et le bourra de coup sur le visage. Personne n'avait jamais vu kakashi si énervé qu'en cet instant. Sa colère était palpable.

-« Maintenant c'est fini, ordure. Tu la laissera tranquille, à jamais ! » Dit Kakashi en approchant le poignard de la gorge de Orochimaru.

-« NON ! Kakashi ne fait pas ça ! » cria Hikari, qui s'était relevée péniblement. « On ne t'as jamais appris la conpassion ? »Dit elle comme une imploration.

Elle n'avait jamais parut si belle et si frêle.

-« Non. pas pour les bourreaux ! » répondit férocement Kakashi.

-« Ne le tue pas. Ai pitié de lui. » répondit-elle calmement.

-« Moi il t'as..il a... »dit Kakashi qui tremblait de fureur.

Hikari s'approcha, elle s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le bras du jounin.

-« Tu veux vraiment le tuer ? Je ne souhaite pas que tu tue quelqu'un en mon nom... »

Elle regarda Orochimaru qui n'avait plus faciès humain. Il resemblait à une pomme de terre contusionnée(2).

-« Je...je.. »

Elle pris doucement le visage de son amour.

-« Tu ne peux pas le tuer juste parce qu'il m'a fait soufrir. C'est injuste. Et je ne peux soufrir(4) que tu sois injuste pour moi, kakashi. »

Kakashi la regarda doucement, puis il baissa les yeux, et tourna la tête vers l'homme-pomme de terre.

-« Alors part. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Part très loin, et ne reviens jamais.(3) »

Orochimaru se leva, remis ses vêtements en place, regarda Hikari et dit :

-« Ce fût un plaisir de vous revoir, très chère. »

Il s'inclina profondément puis repartit en boitillant vers un destination inconnue.

Kakashi se releva et tendit sa main à Hikari qui la pris prudement. Lorsqu'elle fût debout, elle tomba dans ses bras. Kakashi la serra doucement, pour la rassurer.

-« Tout cela est fini désormais. Tu es en sécurité. »

Le coeur de Kakashi battait à tout rompre...

-« Tu m'as fait très peur, tout à l'heure, je ne veut plus jamais te voir comme ça. Jure moi que tu ne te laissera pas gagner par la colère une nouvelle fois. Jure-le moi. »

-« Je te le jure. Mais j'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais. »

Hikari le regarda gravement.

-« Ce geste n'était que de la vengence personnelle, Kakashi, rien d'autre. »

Il lui sourit.

-« Pourquoi as-tu toujours raison ? Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur. »

Il la sera plus fortement, celle-ci s'abandonna totalement à son étreinte.Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Hikari avait sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme. Elle se sentait si bien, elle respirait l'odeur du jounin. Un bonheur incomensurable la gagna. Cependant elle savait que rien n'était fini.

Quelque chose cogna dans son ventre. Kakashi parut surpris, puis dit d'un air grave :

-« Alors... tu es enceinte ? »

-« Oui... »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amoureux.

-« C'est merveilleux. Elle tape. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. » dit Hikari, très heureuse.

Elle mit la main de Kakashi sur son ventre.

-« Tu sent comme elle frappe fort. Elle à envie de sortir pour connaître la personne qui me rends si heureuse. »

un sourire illumina son visage, elle était si belle au clair de lune.

Kakashi ne disait rien, il avait la mine sombre.

-« N'est tu pas heureux d'être finalement père ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, lui fit un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, puis lui dit :

-« Je ne suis pas son père. Pas plus qu'Orochimaru n'est le père d'Akio... »Puis après un silence géné il ajouta « Où est-il ? »

-« Il est...bientôt dans les mains d'Orochimaru, malheuresement. » dit-elle tristement. « Il est dans ma maison, près des ruines de Sora No Kuni. Je n'ai pas pu le cacher, je me suis enfuie sur la route de Suna . »

Elle le regarda , l'oeil larmoyant.

-« Je...je...je suis désolée. Je...n'ai pensé qu'à moi.» dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-« Laaa...chuut...ce n'est rien... » dit doucement Kakashi en la berçant lentement et en lui caressant les cheveux « Tu ne pouvait pas prévoir que tout cela allait arriver... »

-« Je...je suis tellement désolée ! » dit Hikari dans un sanglot. « Tu me promet que tu me pardonneras ? que tu me pardonnera de t'avoir trahi ? »

Ces horribles cinq années défilèrent devant ses yeux. Ces années de tristesse, de larmes et d'amour forcé...

-« Que je...oh Hikari...tu n'as pas à être pardonnée, ce n'est absoluement pas ta faute. »

Il enleva son masque et l'embrassa doucement. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser.

-« Tes lèvres m'ont tellement manquées... » dit le jounin. « Tu m'as terriblement manqué ... »

Il la regarda de nouveau, si belle, il se croyait en plein rêve...

-« Kakashi » dit Hikari en agrippant l'uniforme de ninja « tu l'aimeras comme si c'était ta fille ? comme un vrai père ? »

Elle tourna ses yeux plein d'espoir vers lui. L'homme gonfla sa poitrine et relâcha l'air avant de répondre :

-« Oui. C'est promis. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire bienveillant. Hikari lui sourit à son tour, elle irradiait le bonheur.

-« Quand arrive t-elle ? Et tu as choisi un prénom ? » demanda Kakashi, enthousiaste.

-« J'accouche dans 3 mois. Je n'ai pas encore de prénom. Tu m'aiderais à en choisir un ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Pourquoi pas Kaori ? en souvenir de ce merveilleux parfum que tu dégage(5). »

-« Oui. d'accord pour Kaori. »

Elle sourit à nouveaux. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas connu le bonheur. Elle voulait en profiter. Kakashi la souleva et la fit tournoyer. Ils achevèrent leur course dans l'herbe.

Kakashi caressa lentement le visage de Hikari.

-« Je t'aime. » dit le jounin, de l'émotion dans la voix.

-« Je t'aime. »répondit la ninja sur le même ton.

Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils en oubliaient les corps inertes autour d'eux.

Le visage de Hikari se figea soudain, ses yeux se voilèrent de blanc, elle Voyait...

Elle voyait deux grandes armées se faire face. Elle voyait un jeune homme combattre Kakashi. Elle voyait un petite fille prendre un sabre et sortir d'une maison. Elle voyait la mort sur le pays de Konoha. Elle se voyait à la tête d'une troupe. Elle voyait Kakashi, l'air grave. Elle voyait Aozora dans le ciel...

Elle fût ensuite rejetée de La Vérité, pour revenir dans le monde des mortels. Kakashi se tenait au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet.

-« Tu vas bien ? réponds moi . »

-« Kakashi... » répondit-elle faiblement.

Il la releva doucement.

-« Tu vas mieux ? »

-« J'ai Vu. »

-« Alors ? » dit le ninja copieur, la voix anxieuse.

-« Alors... tout est loin d'être fini. » fit posément Hikari.

Elle regarda les corps des élèves de Kakashi, puis elle ajouta :

-« Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour eux...Il me faudra du temps et de la puissance, mais il y a une chance qu'ils ne meurent pas. Il faut faire vite. »

Kakashi lui sourit tristement et remis son masque en place.

Ils se relevèrent, prirent les corps et partirent le lendemain pour Hi No Kuni.

* * *

FIN... ?

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire...LA SUITE ! Bah oui...mais plus tard...la suite dans « l'amour d'un père »...fanfic que je vais bientôt publier ne vous inquiêtez pas et ne m'envoyez pas d'e-mail de menace de mort non plus s'il vous plaît. Merci d'avance pour votre patience :D

Ah, je voulais vous demander aussi...Vous êtes heureux, malheureux que ça se finissent comme ça ? dite le-moi dans les rewiews ! Sinon si vous aimez pas la fin (comme moi) et bien rassurez-vous je suis en train de vous faire un chapitre bonus aux petits oignons !(beurk ! oignons...) Donc deux autres fins alternatives pour les éternels déçus...et si l'enfance d'Hikari vous intéresse (ben wi ... ya bien quelqu'un que ça intéresse, nan ?) là encore un autre chapitre bonus qui est sous plume ! (enfin...sous clavier ?) Donc patience, cher amis ! et retrouvez moi dans « l'amour d'un père. » Fic qui reste dans le même ton que celle-ci (désolée je ne change pas souvent de style d'écriture...) et qui j'espère vous plaira autant! (au moins...) et si vous m'abandonnez, ben...tant pis...je vais pleurer jusqu'à me déssécher pour enfin mourir ! Non, plus sérieusement, je serais triste que vous ne lisiez pas la suite, très triste même...un peu comme ce soir...Donc lisez-moi si vous voulez pas que je déprime et que je me laisse mourir :D ! Si ça vous amuse de me torturer ben...allez-y. On fait ce qu'on veut ici, c'est le propre d'internet. ! ...

* * *

(1): Ah ...Yoc-Yoc...quelqu'un connaît ? mmm...nan jcrois pas...en fait, je vous explique...C'est un espèce de tout piti bonhome (sans rire il doit faire moins d'un centimètre) avec un chapeau-champignon, qui vit dans une coquille de noix...avec du coton à l'intérieur pour que ce soit confortable, tout de même...Donc voilà, encore un pari stupide avec ma soeur « et si tu parlais de Yoc-Yoc dans ta fic de Naruto ? » « Ok ça roule »...Donc voilà Yoc-Yoc, petite personne qui résume toute mon enfance...Mme Amelle vous me manquez cruellement parfois...Et la chanson c'est _Je m'appelle Yoc-Yoc, je vis dans une coque, une jolie coque de noix..._et après je m'en souvient plus...merci les cachets de m'avoir effacé mon enfance ! désolée je suis triste ce soir...

(2): Désolée pour la comparaison, j'avais plus d'argent alors je l'ai acheté à Shopi...Gomenasai.

Orochimaru : Une...pomme de terre ? nan mé tu t'est regardé, laideron !

Moi : KO-WA ? moi laideron !

Orochimaru : Parfaitement !

Moi : Mais...mais..Orochimaru...jsuis ta seule fan alors t'as intérêt à être simpa avec moi ! nan mais !

Orochimaru : Ah oui ...c'est vrai...j'avais oublié que personne ne m'aimais...(fond en larme)

moi : ma siii ! moa je t'aime...bien.

Orochimaru : Ah ... et c'est pour ça que tu me compare à une...POMME DE TERRE !

Moi : Oulalala...je glisse...

(3):Que ceux qui ont trouvé d'où viens cette réplique se manifestent ! lol ! ;)

(4)Non non c'est pas une répétition : je ne peux soufrir : je ne peux pas accepter...Bah oui...je me la joue Chrétien De Troyes...gomen !

(5) :kaori : odeur, parfum, fragence


	9. bonus: enfance 1ère partie

salut à tous !(oui comme d'habitude... ça vous à manqué ? ;) ) Alors réponse aux rewiew du dernier chapitre (enfin dernier...façon de parler !)

Tashiya : Bah...J'ai qu'une chose à dire... Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux d'abord ! Je me disais « tout le monde aime ma fic...C'est cool ! » Et puis, ton commentaire, et LA je me remet en question...Est-ce que c'est vraiment bien ce que j'écris ? Est ce que ça va plaire ou pas ? Donc voilà, merci de rappeller que tout le monde n'aime pas forcement la manière dont je tourne mon histoire. Merci beaucoup, merci pour ton commentaire éclairé, promis je me surveille ! Donc attends patiemment(s'il te plaît...) les fins bonus qui j'espère te combleront ! Gros bisous ! Passe une bonne semaine, couvre toi, le froid arrive ! 

**Celestine Uchiwa **: T'as bien raison ! Yoc-Yoc powwa ! Vive Kakashi, vive Orochimaru et vive le québec libre, Ich Bin ein Berliner... :D Bravo ! Wé ! La suite ! Bah oui... ! La kish, garde ton manteau, il fait froid à Bordeaux !

**temari :** Et donc à l'inverse de tashiya, toi tu as adoré la fin...C'est marrant comme les avis changent d'une personne à un autre... Profs de merde ? Oui, je connais le cas ! ;) Tu sais tu peux parler de ta vie comme tu veux, ici c'est le forum parlotte :) ! J'adore plus que tout en savoir plus sur tout le monde :D Magnifique ? Mais vraiment faudra que j'étudie cet aspect des personnalités...Comment un même texte peux engendrer deux opinions si différentes ? C'est étrange...Enfin bon, merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, ravie que ça te plaise...Gros bisous ! Passe une bonne semaine et ne tombe pas malade, met une écharpe ! (ben oui...Il commence à faire froid... :D)

**Princesse d'Argent : **C'est la fin ? oui. Ya une suite...oui. Et wi comme tu le sait, j'aime faire attendre les gens...parce que d'habitude c'est moi qu'on fait attendre :D ! Tu as aimé la fin toi aussi ? Là encore, l'optimisme triomphe sur ton esprit ! C'est tellement bien, d'être optimiste ! je t'envie ! Contente ? J'ai pas perdu ma semaine :) Ben non, ils sont pas mort...J'ai vraiment regretté mon geste après toutes vos rewiews d'indignation... Donc dans peu de temps, ben on va manger de la soupe ! (Wé ! Soupe instantanée ou soupe aux légumes ? Hein la kish ! ;) ) Quand je dis « je fais ce que je veux », c'est de l'humour...Dans tout cela c'est encore vous qui décidez de comment ça va se passer...Exemple : Je décide que Kakashi meurs en avalant une baguette...là, NORMALEMENT, tous le monde se met à gueuler « Wé ! sékoisbordel ! Kakashi il est mort ! C'est dégeulasse !... » et tout... Donc si vous rallez...ben je change tout ! Je change le chapitre si besoin est...Ou bien je modifie le scénario pour que quelqu'un connaisse les leçons scouts dans le restos et sauve Kakashi d'une mort certaine...(NON, jvais pas tuer Kakashi !) Ensuite je vois à qui va la sympathie des gens et je fait resortir le personnage concerné ou bien je l'effaçe selon le cas...

J'ai pas essayé encore cette excuse mais...je vais le faire ...sinon t'as celle du « je suis désolée ! Mais faut que j'écrive ma fic ! Les gens comptent sur moi pour le chapitre mardi ! » ...Mais je pense que ça non plus, ça passe pas. Sinon j'ai eu le flip de ma vie quand M. bourbon a pris ma feuille « de note » la dernière fois, qu'il le lise devant toute la classe...ralala j'ai stréssé ...et puis il l'a lu dans sa tête (heureusement...)et il m'a fait « c'est bien écrit ! très bien même ! » Donc depuis ce jour, j'écrit plus ma fic en cours ! lol ! Imagine si il avait un de mes lecteurs dans la classe (on peut toujours rêver mais bon..) Il aurait connu trop d'élément de l'histoire, ça lui aurait gâché le plaisir :D

Oui, c'est un choc terrible...comme quand j'ai appris que la petite souris n'existait pas et que le père noël non plus ! Je m'en remet difficilement encore aujourd'hui... :D

Ils sont mignons ? oui...trop mignons même...(lueur maléfique dans l'oeil...) hinhin !

Non...N'ait pas peur ! Je vais rien leur faire de méchant...Ils ont juste la malchance d'être mon Main couple ! Quel dommage !

Donc prends pas froid toi non plus...Passe une bonne semaine et Gros bisous ! Et écoute bien en cours ! (comme moi maintenant ! Ca m'a pas empêché de me prendre une intéro surprise en math...bouououou ! On me torture ! Je vais monter L'AFM ! l'Association des Fiqueurs Maltraités :)) Sois heureuse, bises.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ long life America :$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A propos de « l'amour d'un père » accrochez-vous, je met le premier chapitre mardi prochain prochain :D (Le 4 Octobre..Déjà !) ! Aller, courage ! ça arrive ! ;) Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit mais il vaut mieux que vous lisiez le chapitre qui suis si vous voulez vraiment BIEN comprendre. Vous pouvez évidement faire l'impasse mais ce serait dommage, tout de même, de pas tout comprendre ! Pour ce chapitre, spéciale dédicace à coco, le coq que j'aime le plus au monde (au riesling, c'est bien meilleur..)Donc merci mon réveil-matin perso qui me lève tous les matins à 5 heures, même le week-end... Peu pas dormir, peu pas manger, peu pas sourire... Ma vie est un désastre !

Donc l'enfance d'Hikari, et un petit bout de l'histoire de sa vie...et tout ça...à la première personne ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, généralement la première personne j'évite, donc on va voir ce que ça va donner ! Enjoy ! ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(je commence a avoir le coup de main :) )

-« COCORICOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

mmh...saleté de coq. Je lui ferais la peau, un de ces quatres...En attendant jsuis bien obligée de me lever. On était le 25 Janvier, en l'an 1071 après la Naissance. Je sortit de mon lit et couru dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. J'espèrait que je n'avait pas fait attendre mère trop longtemps. Une fois traversé la maison, comme je m'en doutait, ma mère m'attendait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps.

-« Désolée, mère » lui fit-je en me jetant à genoux devant elle, le front sur le parquet.

-« Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. » m'assura t-elle « Relève toi et viens m'aider et peler les pommes. »

-« Oui, mère »

Elle me tendit un couteau et une pomme. Beurk, les pommes...Je déteste ça. Mais bon, il faut le faire pour père...

Lentement je pela le fruit. Ce que je trouve répugnant dans les pommes, ce que plus on les garde dans les mains, plus elles se décomposent et brunissent...Malheureusement pour moi, père en rafole...

-« Tu as fini ma chérie ? » demanda ma mère en voyant que je ne pelait plus.

-« Hein ? euh...non, mère...Désolée » dis-je en rougissant.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Continue ma chérie, ton père va bientôt se lever » me fit-elle en me gratifiant d'un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret.

Pour un sourire de ma mère, je pourait déplacer des montagnes, ils me rendaient tellement heureuse , ces sourires...Mère ne souriait pas assez souvent...

Mon père apparut dans l'embrasement de la porte. Aussitôt, je me jeta à ses pieds. Mère en fit autant, comme tous les matins. Ils nous toisa toutes deux de ses yeux tricolores. Ces yeux sont magnifiques sur tous les membres de la famille, sauf sur lui...Les pupilles bleues lui donnaient un regard cruel.

-« Bonjour. » fit-il simplement.

-« Bonjour, père. Votre petit-déjeuner est servi. » fit-je en collant encore plus mon front sur le parquet froid.

Tous les jours, il fallait jouer cette mascarade. Tous les jours je devait faire semblant de respecter mon père alors que je le détestait. Vivement que je soit Kunoichi et que je puisse venger mère de tous les affronts qu'il lui à fait subir.

-« Bien. » fit-il en prenant place au bout de la table. « relevez-vous »

Et comme tous les jours, nous devions, mère et moi, le regarder manger, enfin, s'empifrer serait un mot plus exact, tandis que nos estomac criaient famine.

Telle était la vie de Hikari Himito, petite fille de 11 ans, héritière de Sora No Kuni qui attends en silence le jour ou elle pourra enfin éclore.

Une fois le repas de père finit, nous devions débarasser les plats, et faire la vaisselle. cela fait, nous avions enfin le droit de manger. Je mangeait rapidement ce qui restait, tandis que mère devait se retenir pour continuer à plaire à père.

Mère était magnifique. Jamais je n'avais vu visage si bien dessiné, la courbe délicate de ses yeux bleu ciel, le teint d'une couleur de porcelaine, le nez fin et délicat, les cheveux bruns et brillants, la silhouettesouple, elle était pour moi la femme parfaite. Je me demandait sans cesse ce qu'elle faisait avec père, qui était son exact opposé, autant en terme de caractère que de physique.

Mère me sourit, pour me réconforter. Elle aussi souffrait de la domination de père, peut-être même plus que moi.

-« Tu dois aller t'entraîner, ma chérie...N'oublie pas que tu passe l'examen pour entrer à l'école des Kunoichis cet après-midi. » dit doucement mère

Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? C'était l'évènement qui changerait ma vie, j'en était certaine. Celle faisait plusieurs mois que je m'entraînait durement pour rentrer dans cette école et enfin reprendre mes droits sur le clan Himito. La patience commençait à se tarrir dans mon coeur, et bientôt, père mourra, lorsque je serais en âge de prendre le contrôle du clan. Rien ne peux changer cette chose, c'est mon destin, et même père le savait. En attendant mon heure, j'étais aussi docile que possible.

-« Oui, mère. J'y vais » fit-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers le jardin.

Tout était calme dehors. Il n'y avait que le chant obsédant des grillons qui me vrillait les tympans. Je sortit les kunai d'argents gravés de la famille ainsi que mon poignard. Il m'a été offert à la naissance, comme le veux la tradition, et il ne me quitte jamais.

Je me positionna en face de la cible et lança les kunais de toutes mes forces contre elle, comme si elle était la tête de père que je ferait partir en petits bouts. Comme d'habitude, il me regardait. Je ne suportait plus ce regard inquisiteur sur tous mes mouvements, mais je feignait de ne pas le voir. Il aimait à me regarder m'entraîner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi...Peut-être par masochisme ? Ce regard mélé au chant du grillon me mettait mal à l'aise...

Je laissa tomber l'entraînement sur la cible, ramassa mes kunais et me rendit dans le dojo pour aller voir père. C'est lui qui m'enseignait l'art du combat de Sora no Kuni. Je ne suportait plus ses leçons qui m'empêchaient d'apprendre. Il essayait quand même de retarder l'heure de sa mort, même si elle était inéluctable.

Je marcha lentement sur les nattes, et me jetta à genoux aux pieds de père. Celui-ci avait encore cet air supérieur.

-« Bien, ma fille. Commençons maintenant si tu le veux bien. » dit-il.

-« Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, père » Fit-je, avec une gratitude affectée.

Je me releva, et fit face à mon père. Je mit mon bras gauche vers l'arrière, courba légèrement le dos et tendit mon bras droit vers le ciel, la pose de combat de Sora, puis, sans attendre le signal de mon père, je me mit à tournoyer sur moi-même, très rapidement, la lame du poignard vers l'extérieur. Il fit de même et nous nous entre choquâmes dans un bruit d'os. Il se relèva sans problèmes et repassa à l'attaque. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour moi. Je cria en découvrant que ma jambe était brisée et j'eu tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté afin d'éviter le poignard qui s'abatit sur la natte. Il n'hésitera pas à me tuer, ça je le sais. je me mit en position de défense, sachant très bien que j'avais perdu. Je jetta quelques kunais en direction de père, celui-ci composa trois signes et du vent souffla, renvoyant les kunais dans ma direction. Je réagi au quart de tour, mais pas assez vite malheuresement. Un des kunai me rentra dans l'avant-bras, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je m'affala sur le sol. J'étais vaincue. Du sang coulait abondament de la blessure de mon bras, je ne pouvait plus me déplacer. C'était fini, je ne vengerait jamais mère...Je me releva péniblement pour rester fière devant ce monstre

-« Tu n'as pas fait de progrès » me fit remarquer mon père

Je m'inclina, il me fallait cacher mon expression de joie.

-« J'ai un problème, père. Malgrès les très bonnes leçons que vous me dispensez, je ne semble pas douée pour le corps-à-corps » dit-je en baissant encore plus la tête.

En fait, je n'étais douée dans aucune discipline, et j'étais incapable de lancer un jutsu correct...Je savais juste courir et lancer des kunais...

-« Oui, en effet, Hikari. Tu n'es pas douée. En contrepartie, tu le deviendra. » lanca mon père. « Il faut que tu soit douée, excellente partout si tu veux faire honneur au clan qui a fondé ce village . »

-« Oui, père » fit-je en m'inclinant plus profondément.

-« Je veux que dans un mois, tu maîtrise les éléments. C'est compris ? »

Je failli m'étrangler. Les éléments ? en si peu de temps ?

-« O...Oui père. »

-« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus ton père. Tu m'appellera maître Himito, comme ta mère. Est-ce clair ? »

-« Oui, père... »

Je reçu un grand coup de bâton sur le dos. Ma jambe qui me tenait péniblement me lâcha. Je m'effondra sur le sol.

-« Oui...maître...Himito. » dis-je péniblement, le souffle court.

-« Bien. Tâche de réussir ton examen d'entrée cet après-midi. » fit-il.

Puis il sortit, me laissant seule dans le dojo, par terre, incapable de bouger, la jambe brisée, le dos en miette, le bras inutilisable. Il venait de ruiner mes chances de devenir un jour une kunoichi. Finalement, il avait bien joué son coup. Je pleurait en silence. Il n'avait pas le droit de briser mes rêves. Il était mon père, il était censé m'aimer, me soutenir. Mais non. Je ne me battrait pas avec mon enfant pour la succesion, j'en fait le serment.

Je sortit péniblement du dojo sur un pied, sautillant comme je le faisait lorsque j'était plus jeune, mais cette fois je ne riait pas. Cette fois je souffrait et j'était en rage. Je regagna le bâtiment principal, et me dirigea vers ma chambre où je me m'affala sur le lit, en proie au désespoir. Jamais je ne pourrait me mesurer aux autres filles du village dans un état pareil. Je me ferait rapidement éliminer, peut-être même qu'ils ne me laisseront pas participer...

Un mouvement me sortit de mes idées noires. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière l'écran de ma chambre. Craignant que ce soit père venu m'achever, je pris mon sabre dans la main, et dit :

-« Entrez ».

Mère parrut, toujours rayonnante malgrè le malheur de cette maison. Elle avait des bandages et des onguents dans les mains.

-« Mais...mère...vous... »

-« Je sais, ma chérie. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te battre cet après-midi dans cet état. »

-« Si p...Maître Himito l'apprends... »

-« Je sais. Mais il ne le saura pas. » dit Mère en me souriant. « Approche, donne-moi ton bras.»

Je lâcha mon sabre et m'assis prudement sur le lit pour ne pas me faire soufrir d'avantage. Je tendit mon avant-bras à mère qui étala de l'onguent sur la blessure puis exécuta quelques signes dans l'air et posa ses doigts sur la plaie. Celle-ci se rétracta, il ne restait plus qu'une estafilade qu'elle couvrit avec un bandage. J'était très impressionée.

-« Mère ! Vous êtes très douée ! » M'exclamais-je

Elle sourit de nouveau.

-« Merci. Tu sais, j'ai été médic nin avant. »

-« Medic nin ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Tu ne le sait pas ? c'est vrai qu'il y en a peu dans le village. Eh bien, ce sont des ninja ou des kunoichi entraînés à soigner les autres ninja. »

-« Des ninjas qui soignent ? A quoi ça sert ? »

-« Eh bien, dans les autres villages, il y a plus de blessés que dans le nôtre, vu qu'ils accomplissent des missions pour les gens, et pas seulement pour le village. »

-« Oh...Mère ? »

-« Oui, ma chérie ? »

-« Comment c'est, votre village natal ? »

Je profitait du fait que l'on avait lancé le sujet pour en aprendre plus sur mère.

-« Konoha ? Oh, eh bien...d'autant que je m'en souvienne, c'est un village entouré de forêt, très agréable, avec un chef, le Hokage, très juste et droit. Et puis, il ne parlent pas le même language que nous. Cela fait très longtemps que j'en suis partie pour épouser maître Himito... »

-« Oh...oui...et...vous aviez des amies ? »

-« Des amies ? Oh oui, plein ! toutes les filles de notre âge se connaissaient, on allait toutes à l'école ensemble ! »

-« Et votre meilleure amie, elle s'appellait comment ? »

-« Eh bien...c'est dur à dire...Je pense que c'est Tsunade qui était ma meilleure amie. Elle aussi était très doué pour la médecine...Nous avons fait nos études ensemble...Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue... »

-« oh. »

Elle me fixa quelques secondes, puis s'attaqua à ma jambe.

-« Voilà ! Tu vas voir, tu seras comme neuve dans quelques heures ! Tu pourras enfin avoir ton titre ! »

Mère me sourit gentillement, sa peine se refletait dans ses yeux.

-« Voilà ! J'ai finit de te soigner. » dit-elle finalement.

-« Merci, Mère. Vous m'apprendrez à soigner ? »

-« Oui...Une fois que tu seras kunoichi. » dit-elle en souriant gentillement.

Elle me laissa finalement seule dans ma chambre. Je me sentait bien mieux et, bien que ma jambe continuait à m'élancer, j'avais le coeur plus léger et j'apréhendait moins l'examen d'entrée. Je me mit dans mon lit et m'endormit en attendant l'heure du concours.

-« Debout, larve. » Me réveilla gentillement maître Himito.

Puis il sortit. Je me détacha des couvertures avec regrets et partit en direction du centre du village, accompagnée de mère et de maître Himito. Une fois arrivée sur la place, je me rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de jeunes filles de mon âge. Trop même. Je n'était presque jamais sortie du manoir, et je n'avait jamais vu autant de monde d'un coup. J'eu un peu peur. Je m'arrêta au milieu de la place , au guichet de confirmation d'inscription des kunoichi, mère fit de même. Mais père ne s'arrêta pas. Il alla jusqu'au stand dédié aux ninjas et s'adressa à l'organisateur.

-« Je désire enregister ma fille au concours ».

-« Pardon ? »

L'organisateur parut troublé. Il était déchiré entre le respect dû au chef du village et son bon sens. Ce fût ce dernier qui gagna la première manche.

-« Mais ... enfin...Himito-sama...vous ne pouvez pas inscrire votre fille chez les ninjas. Elle doit aller chez les kunoichis ! »

-« Rappelle-moi, Makoto, qui est le chef de ce village ? » dit lentement père.

-« Euh..c'est vous, Himito-sama. » bredouilla l'intéréssé.

-« Bien. Alors si j'ai dit que ma fille sera chez les ninjas, elle sera chez les ninjas. Compris ? » finit père.

Si père ne se servait pas des pouvoirs de persuasion d'Aozora, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Si il avait voulu, il aurait pût persuader un poisson qu'il pouvais voler. Il gagna donc la deuxième manche.

-« Très bien...Alors Hikari Himito. Voilà, c'est fait, seigneur. »dit Makoto « Bonne chance, petite fille » me lança t-il.

J'étais abasourdie. Comment père pouvait t-il me faire ça ? Je ne pouvait pas me mesurer aux garçons ! J'étais bien trop faible. Mais je n'avait rien à dire. Car quoi que fasse père, c'était forcément pour mon bien...

-« Très bien. Je vais me rendre dans les tribunes de l'arène. Tâche d'être digne du clan. » Me lança t-il acidement.

-« Bien, maître Himito » fit-je en m'inclinant.

Je n'en revenait pas. Père n'arrivait pas à se débarasser de moi alors il m'envoyait à la mort, combattre des adversaires que je n'avait aucune chance de vaincre. Tout compte fait, cela ne m'étonnait pas tellement de sa part ...

-« ma chérie. » m'appella ma mère.

-« Oui ? » fit-je, la voix qui tremblait malgrès moi.

-« Quoiqu'il arrive, reste fière. » me répondit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me noya un instant dans les deux océans qui me fixaient.

-« Mère...J'ai peur... »dis je, tremblante, de la panique dans la voix.

-« Oh...ma chérie.. » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je m'abandonna totalement à cette étreinte et me mit à pleurer.

-« Je ne veux pas mourir... » chuchotais-je.

-« Tu ne mourras pas. Tu m'entends ? C'est tout ce qu'il veut. Tu ne veux pas lui faire plaisir ? »

-« Non » répondis-je avec de la haine.

-« Alors bats-les. Tous. Tu gagnera ce concours, compris ? »dit-elle, la voix glaciale.

J'acquieça de la tête.

-« Mère...je... » commençait-je, mais je fût interrompue par l'organisateur du tournoi.

-« Les combats vont bientôt commencer. Que les ninjas se rassemblent pour regarder le tableau !. » cria t-il.

Je me défit de l'étreinte de ma mère à contre-coeur, les garçons me lançèrent un regard de mépris. Je la regarda et partit vers le tableau, elle me sourit. Ce que je ne savait pas, c'était que ce moment était l'un des derniers partagés avec elle.

Je regarda le tableau au milieu des têtes des garçons. Comme par hasard, c'était moi qui ouvrait le bal contre un garçon nommé yooka(1). Il lança en direction de la foule :

-« Qui est Hikari ? C'est pas un nom d'homme ! Aller, montre-toi, trouillard ! »

Ce garçon ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule description : petit-gros-gourmand-provocateur-et-imbus-de-lui-même.

-« C'est moi !» Dis-je d'une voix forte.

-« Te fout pas de ma gueule, crétin ! envoye pas ta soeur se battre à ta place ! Montre-toi ! »cria t-il à la foule.

-« Je suis Hikari ! Et ne m'insulte pas, imbécile, où bien tu vas payer le prix fort ! »Lui criait-je.

-« Quoi ! Mais tu t'es trompée de file, ma petite, ici, c'est pour les hommes. Je ne tiens pas à me battre contre une fille, qui plus est une morpionne. »

C'est vrai que pour arranger les choses, les garçons avaient leur éducation martiale chez eux. Ce qui fait qu'ils passaient le concours trois ans après les filles, à l'âge de 14 ans. Je me retrouvait donc à affronter, tel David, des géants indéfesables.

-« Je me battrait contre toi, et te prouverais ma valeur, quoi que tu en dise ! » lui répondis-je.

-« Je ne me battrait pas contre une fille. » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-« Cesse de me traiter comme une fille, traite moi comme un adversaire. »

-« Tu ne sera jamais un adversaire...Tu ne seras toujours qu'une fille » me lança t-il.

Ces paroles me firent un déclic. Répondre à la provocation par la provocation. Je m'approcha de lui et lui cracha au visage. Le crachat coula lentement sur son visage emprunt de surprise.

-« Maintenant, j'ai salit ton honneur, je suis ton ennemie. »dit-je, satisfaite de mon ton.

Il essuya le crachat de son visage et me lança un regard noir. Une petite troupe se forma autour de ma mise en scène.

-« On va en finir maintenant. » dit-il, menaçant, en brandissant un kunai.

Makoto, l'examinateur du tournoi, intervint.

-« Le combat va commencer, vous vous batterez dans l'arène. Suivez-moi ».

Nous suivîment docilement l'examinateur, Yooka n'avait de cesse de me lancer des regards noirs, j'avais réussi à l'énerver. Je n'avait aucune raison de ne pas vaincre, toutes les cartes étaient entre mes mains.

Nous nous retrouvâment au milieu de l'arène, en tenue de combat. Il y avait peu de spectateurs. Juste quelques notables de Sora,les participants au tournoi, et des membres de la famille Himito. Mère était dans les tribune. Je ne faillirait pas, pour elle.

Je décocha un dernier sourire à mon adversaire, celui-ci s'échauffa encore plus. J'avais envie de rire. Les gens étaient tellement facile à manipuler. Je me retint toutefois et me mit en position de combat de Sora tandis que Yooka en prenait une différente. Je reconnu immédiatement le style. Les mains près du sol, les bras écartés du torse. Père m'en avait parlé. C'était l'autre famille importante de Sora No Kuni, la deuxième branche des Himito. J'avais totalement oublié leur nom, et peut m'importait. J'avais trouvé la raison de cet orgueil, et je comptait bien m'en servir.

-« Bien...vous êtes prêts ? Hajime ! » cria l'anonciateur .

Aussitôt mon adversaire fonça sur moi comme un sanglier enragé. Je sauta lestement au-dessus de lui en prenant appui sur ses épaules et il s'arrêta juste devant le mur. le public acclama ma prestation. Il fulminait. Il se lança à nouveau sur moi, le kunai à la main. Je l'esquiva difficilement mais n'en fit rien parraître. Je me cententa de lui sourire. Il s'échauffait de plus en plus. Encore un peu et il perdrait tous ses moyens, il ne me restait plus qu'à sortir ma carte maîtresse, et le tour était joué. D'un air goguenard, je lui lança :

-« Alors, inférieur, on à du mal à suivre ? »

-« Quoi ? inférieur ? comment ose tu m'appeller comme ça, paysanne ! »

-« Moi ? Paysanne ? Au moins, moi, ma mère n'était pas une truie ! »

-« Non, c'est sûr ! Ta mère était une catin ! » me lança t-il.

Je resta interdite quelques instants. Il était allé trop loin, il avait insulté ma mère. Je serra mes poings tellement fort que mes articulations en blanchirent. Il l'avait insulté, il fallait qu'il paye.

-« Tu vas crever...ordure. » dis-je, avec une lueur assasine dans la voix.

Il parût prendre peur, mais il ne fût pas assez rapide. Je me mis à tournoyer très rapidement sur moi-même, le poignard à la main. Je le rejoignit bientôt et l'entailla profondément à plusieurs endroits. Il avait mal, il souffrait, et moi ça me plaisait. Le public criait. Je le renversa au sol.

-« Retire ce que tu as dit. » le menaçait-je.

-« Jamais. Fille de p... »

Je lui enfonça le poignard dans la gorge, une fois. Puis encore, et encore. Je m'attaqua alors au torse que j'ouvrit sans consessions du cou au bas-ventre. Le sang gicla sur mon visage, j'était aux anges. Le public s'était arrêté de crier, les spectateurs semblaient dégoutés. Il l'avait insulté, il avait payé. Je m'acharna encore quelques minutes sur le corps, empoignant mon arme à pleine main, criant comme une enragée en le perçant de milles troux suintants du liquide rouge. J'était une vraie furie. Plus personne ne bougeait dans les tribunes.

Finalement, l'organisateur intervint en essayant de m'attrapper par derrière. Je me retourna violement en lui flanquant un coup de poignard au visage qu'il esquiva difficilement et qui lui fit une estafilade sur la joue droite.

-« Ca suffit, le combat est finit. » dit-il en m'attrappant les deux bras.

Je me tortillait dans tous les sens, du sang plein les cheveux et le visage. Lui aussi, je voulais le tuer. C'était aussi de sa faute si j'avais rencontré le garçon qui à insulté ma mère...

Pour finir, il me flanqua une énorme claque du revert de la main qui m'ouvrit la lèvre inférieure. Cela me ramena à la réalité. J'était près du mur des tribunes, le corps couvert du sang d'un innocent qui gisait près de moi, méconnaissable. Je l'avait tué et j'y avait pris plaisir. Mais non contente de ça, je l'avait carrément saigné comme un porc. C'était effrayant. Makoto me racompagna vers les vestiaires, non sans une certaine prudence.

-« Je...je suis désolée. » bredouillais-je en guise d'excuse.

-« Ca, il y a de quoi l'être. » fit Makoto. « Tu t'est montrée totalement indigne et primaire. On aurait dit une bête sauvage. »

-« Il...il est mort ? » demandais-je inutilement.

-« Eh bien...je crois bien que oui. » me répondit-il « va laver ce sang et prépare toi pour le prochain combat. Tu seras opposée à un adversaire plus puissant. La colère ne sera pas une arme valable pour le vaincre. Bonne chance ».

Puis il partit, me laissant seule dans les vestiaires avec mes regrets et le sang collant sur ma peau. Je fila à la douche, mais me rendit compte que l'odeur de ce sang frais me plaisait. Je ne me lava pas immédiatement. Je refléchit un petit moment d'abord. Tout avait été si simple, et voilà, maintenant, il était mort. Ce garçon qui avait respiré 14 ans avant de me rencontrer ne le faisait plus. Imaginez le temps qu'il faut pour créer un enfant, 9 mois, puis le temps de l'élever et de lui enseigner les techniques de combat, 14 ans. Et tout ce travail à été gâché par une sauvageonne de 11 ans qui l'avait tué en quelques secondes. C'était étrange de penser tout cela, et pourtant, ça ne me dérangeait pas. C'était parce que j'étais une tueuse, et que j'étais née pour tuer des gens comme Yooka, imbus de leur personne et sûr de leurs capacités, qui se croyaient indestructibles et qui s'arrêtaient aux apparences.

Je décida d'enlever le sang de mon corps et lorsque je resortit de la douche, un candidat semblait avoir fait forte impression sur la foule.

-« Prochain combat, Yumemaru Vs Kenichi ! » cria l'annonciateur.

-« Hajime ! » cria Makoto.

J'entendis l'enthousiasme de la foule, les cris de joie. Je n'avait aucune honte à me délecter de la mort, vu qu'eux aussi le faisait.

J'attendit patiement mon prochain combat en m'asseyant dans les tribunes des participants. Un jeune homme au teint pâle en face de moi me fixait de ses yeux bleu glacials. Je l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois par le passé et si j'avais bien compris, c'était mon promis. Un jour, il serait le père de mon enfant. Il était beau, certes, mais il me toisait avec des yeux de fou qui ne me plaisaient pas. A ma grande surprise, il se déplaça et alla me parler.

-« Le garçon que tu as tué était de mes amis. »me lança t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre près de moi.

-« désolée, c'est partit tout seul. » dis-je avec agacement, ce qui était vrai.

-« Non pas que je l'appréciait particulèrement, mais tout de même, tu aurait pû t'arrêter à un coup de poignard. C'était suffisant»

-« Il valait mieux que je l'achève. » répondit-je .

Il me fixa à nouveaux avec ce regard glacial qui me gelait les os. Il semblait hésiter, puis il se lança.

-« Je t'aime. Tu es tellement belle. »

-« Pardon ? » fit-je, étonnée.

-« Tu es ma promise, je t'aime. Tu es à moi. » fit-il, sa respiration s'accèlerait.

-« Euh...et bien...euh...je ne sais pas quoi dire...je » bredouillais-je, un peu apeurée. Je lu l'exitation dans ses yeux fou. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi

-« Enfin, je...je pense que... » continuait je inutilement. Son visage était maintenant à 50 centimètres du mien(2). Je pouvait sentir sur mon visage son souffle rapide, trop rapide. Je recula ma tête tandis que lui approchait la sienne.

Que quelqu'un m'aide, au secours ! Glaciator avait décidé que j'étais mûre ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire...Je ne voulait pas m'abandonner à ces yeux de fou, et d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas le repousser vu qu'il était mon promis...

Heureusement, L'anonciateur me sauva la mise.

-« Mesdames et messieux, le prochain combat va opposer Hikari à Keitaro ! »

Glaciator réagit à l'entente de ce nom, et se dirigea vers l'arène. J'allais me battre contre lui...La crainte me saisit de nouveau. Je n'avait aucune envie de me battre contre lui...Et pourtant j'allais l'écraser.

Je descendit moi aussi dans l'arène de combat, et me planta en face de Keitaro. Je lui décocha mon plus beau, mon plus magnifique sourire, cela le destabilisa légèrement. Enfin, très très légèrement seulement.

-« Bien...vous êtes prêts ? Hajime ! »

Il se lança sur moi sans retenue aucune. Ses mouvements étaient parfait, ses gestes harmonieux. Voilà à quoi je pensait alors qu'il me percutait en plein sur le torse et que je glissait sur le sol. Ma lèvre se rouvrit sous le choc. Il n'avait aucun scrupules à me frapper, ça je m'en rendait bien compte. Dommage, j'avais compté là-dessus pour gagner le match. Il fallait m'en remettre à mes chers enseignements paternels. Première chose : ne pas sous-estimer l'adversaire. J'étais loin de sous estimer ces yeux de malades. Deuxième choses : étudier les mouvement de l'adversaire. Des mouvements souples et harmonieux. Troisième chose : trouver le point faible. Il ne semblait pas avoir de point faible. Enfin si, il en avait un, c'était moi, mais il était aussi froid que ses yeux durant le combat. Comment pourrais-je changer ça ? Je réfléchissait à toutes vitesse alors qu'il fondait sur moi(3). J'étais plus que médiocre au corps-à-corps et contre un expert comme lui, ça allait être dur...Je tenta tout de même ma chance avec un coup de pied haut. Il stoppa net ma jambe avec ses bras et la leva vers le ciel, je tomba à la renverse sur le sol. J'étais incapable de maîtriser une seule des technique de jutsu que m'avait enseigné père, je ne pouvais pas me défendre. J'était finie. Keitaro s'approcha de moi et me regarda intensément. Il hésitait. C'était parfait. Je fis un croc-en-jambe à Glaciator qui se retrouva le nez dans la poussière. Je m'assis prestement sur son dos et baissa mon visage vers sa nuque. lentement, je lui souffla sur la base du cou. Puis je lui murmura :

-« Alors...On a peur de me frapper ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se releva brusquement, me faisant violement tomber au sol. Il se retourna et me décocha un gros coup de pied au ventre, ce qui n'étais, en soit, pas très galant. Il continua à me bourrer de coups alors que j'étais à terre. Au bout du 18 eme coup, j'arrêta son pied comme je pu et le renversa violement sur le côté, il vacilla légèrement, cela me laissa le temps pour me relever.

Ne plus penser à rien, frapper.

Je lui envoya mon poing au visage, il l'arrêta avec sa main et le serra fortement. J'en profita pour lui décocher un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre. Il se plia en deux, et me regarda avec une lueur assassine dans l'oeil.

Ne plus penser à rien, courir.

La distance était encore la matière à laquelle j'étais la meilleure. Je lui lança un kunai qu'il esquiva, puis deux autres qui le frôlèrent. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il fasse de même, mais il se rapprochait dangeureusement de moi. Je changea rapidement d'endroit, lui passant devant pour aller à l'autre bout du terrain. La vitesse et la distance étaient mes écoles maîtresses. Je lui lança à nouveau quelques kunais. L'un d'eux avait atteint sa cible, Keitaro lâcha un cri de douleur. L'arme s'était fichée dans le genoux du jeune homme. Comme je l'attendais, il se mit lui aussi à me lancer des kunais. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à prier Kami-sama pour que j'y arrive. Je composa les trois signes que père avait utilisé contre moi lors de notre « match ». Le vent souffla, bien moins fort cependant que pour père, mais assez pour mettre en place la technique. Les kunais repartirent à l'expéditeur, si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de les esquiver. Il en reçu un en plein milieu de la poitrine. Il tomba sous le choc.

-« Hikari, vainqueur ! » cria Makoto

Je ne sentait pas que j'avais gagné. Je couru vers Keitaro qui regardait le vide de ses yeux bleu, et m'agenouilla près de lui.

-« Eh, ça va ? » demandais-je.

-« Ca va. » me répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il me pris la main. Tout cela était nouveau pour moi. Il la serra fortement, sans doute pour masquer la douleur qu'il ressentait.

-« Je t'aime.. » fit-il lentement.

Je lui posa la main sur la bouche.

-« Chuuut.»fit-je, sans savoir quoi dire.

Les médic nin arrivèrent, et je leur laissa le soin de mon promis. Il ne ferrait peut-être pas un si mauvais mari, après tout...

Trois combat suivirent le nôtre, puis il fût décrété la fin de cette journée de combat.

-« La demie-finale se déroulera durant la journée de demain. » Cria Makoto. « En attendant, tous les candidats... »il s'arrêta. « ...et la candidate restés en lices sont officiellement acceptés dans l'école de ninja de Sora No Kuni ! Félicitations à tous ! » finit-il.

Nous étions heureux, mais trop fatigués pour le montrer. Je vis que le garçon nommé Kenichi était en mauvais état. Les autres garçons semblaient eux aussi blessés et accablés.

Il nous appellèrent ensuite tous les uns à la suite des autres tandis que père nous remetait les bandeaux frontals.

-« Atsukio Fubori! » annonça Makoto.

Le jeune homme s'avança, prit le bandeau frontal en remerciant chaleureusement père, et retourna à sa place.

-« Basashi Haku ! »

Il fit de même.

-« Fukuroda Kenichi ! »

Il reçu lui aussi son bandeau frontal à nuage pluvieux.

-« Himito Hikari ! »

Je m'avança sous les regards des autres participants. Un d'eux parrut étonné, le garçon nommé Haku chuchota « c'est son père »à Kenichi. Je me mis en face de mon père qui me tendit le bandeau et me dit :

-« Félicitations. Bravo d'être arrivée jusque là. »

-« Je ne saurait vous porter déshonneur, maître Himito. » dis-je en prenant le bandeau frontal.

Je le glissa autour de mon front et serra fortement le noeud en regardant mon père dans les yeux, puis parti m'asseoir près des autres.

-« Bien ! très chers candidats et candidate, Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux que Aozora vous ait apporté la victoire aujourd'hui. Ensemble, rendont-lui grâce. »

Je détestait rendre grâce à Aozora, tout simplement car il me fallait m'agenouiller devant mon père, le dieu vivant à l'intérieur de lui. Cependant je fis de même que les autres, car si je ne le faissait pas, je courait droit à la mort ... Le principe de tolérance religieuse n'était pas le fort de Sora No Kuni. Et comme d'habitude il fallait répéter dix fois cette phrase imuable :

-« _Oer'k'ent, Orek'sat, I'san'dema, Corpes'amus nin'ta. »_

_Je t'offre mon corps, t'offrirait mon sang, dieu du ciel, mon corps et mon âme à toi. _

Père jubilait sans cesse à l'évocation de cette prière quotidienne. Il me regardait fixement alors je prononçait dix fois la formule du bout des lèvres. Je détruirait ce regard vicieu, et il me supplira de l'achever...

-« Très bien ! encore une fois félicitations et à demain pour la suite du tournoi ! » clama Makoto, signe que la torture était finie.

Je n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, un grand bain chaud et un repas colossal. Je rentra donc à la maison seule, père ayant encore des fanatiques à contenter, et mère devait l'accompagner pour jouer les faire-valoir.

Je passa lentement le pas de la porte. La maison était déserte, Père ne supportant pas la présence de domestiques. J'appréciait pleinement la puissance de cette demeure une fois celle-ci vide. Les portraits des ancêtres me regardaient avec bienveillance alors que je traversait le couloir principal menant aux bains. J'alluma le feu sous la grande baignoire et la remplit d'eau avec difficulté, étant seule pour cela. Je me glissa dans l'eau encore froide, et me laissa couler, la tête immergée.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire désormais, attendre que Père me transmette Aozora, et le tuer. Pour cela, il me fallait, une fois de plus, prendre mon mal en patience.

Je me laissa porter par l'eau quelques instants, puis une idée me percuta l'esprit. Je n'étais pas allée voir comment allait Keitaro. Je sortit rapidement du bain, me sécha comme je pû, me rhabilla en vitesse et couru dehors. Un problème se posa à moi, cependant. Où était l'hôpital ? Je n'en avait aucune idée. Je me résolu à aller vers le centre de la ville, de là, quelqu'un pourrait bien m'indiquer où se trouvait la maison des soins. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon. Je courait comme une dératée, espérant vivement que l'hôpital ne soit pas fermé le temps que j'arrive. J'arriva sur la place du centre du village. Père se tenait au centre et recevait ses prières à la chaîne. Il m'aperçut et me lança un étrange regard. Je chercha des yeux les panneaux indiquateurs, trouva la direction de l'hôpital et me tapa à nouveau le 900 m de ma vie.

Lorsque j'arriva à l'intérieur de la maison des soins, je chercha la chambre de Keitaro sur la liste affichée et m'engagea dans le couloir, mais une infirmière m'arrêta d'un geste.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, les visites sont finies à cette heure-ci ! » Me fit-elle, avec l'air supérieur de ces adultes qui croient avoir tout à apprendre à ces imbéciles de jeunes.

-« Je suis la fille de Yoshi Himito ! Laissez-moi passer ! » Hurlais-je

Une ombre passa dans son regard, et son air supérieur s'effaça rapidement.

-« Oh..euh...désolée, jeune dame...je l'ignorait... » fit-elle en s'inclinant profondément. « Allez-y, je vous laisse passer, je suis désolée... » fit-elle en s'écartant du passage

Parfois, ça avait du bon d'être la fille de mon père...

Je m'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 129 et toqua doucement dessus. Personne ne répondit. Je poussa calmement la porte et vit Keitaro, entouré de drôles de machines et de tubes qui lui passaient par la peau. Je m'approcha silencieusement de lui, et m'assis sur la chaise près du lit. Il semblait dormir profondément. Il était bien moins effrayant les yeux fermés...

-« Je ... je suis désolée.. » murmurai-je.

-« Ce n'est rien. » me répondit-il.

Je sursauta, je n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était réveillé.

-« Tu es réveillé ? » demandais-je, ne trouvant rien de plus intelligent à dire qu'une évidence.

-« Eh bien...on dirais, oui » me fit-il en me souriant. « Je me suis réveillé quand tu as hurlé comme une damnée dans le couloir... »

-« oh..euh...désolée. » fis-je.

-« Ce n'est rien. » répéta t-il.

Je jeta un regard oblique aux machines entreposées autour de lui.

-« Beaucoup de cirque, pour un simple kunai, hein ? » me dit-il faiblement.

-« Oui...Mais...tu n'as pas mal ? » demandais-je.

-« Si, horriblement. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. » me répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ce regard me troubla. Il m'aimait, et ça me dérangeait. Il m'agrippa la main.

-« Je ne veux pas être seul...Reste avec moi. » me fit-il.

Une voix dans ma tête me criait de partir. Je l'étouffa quelques instants.

-« Je...je vais rester un peu. » lui dis-je en évitant son regard.

Il sourit à ces mots et sembla se détendre. Lentement j'amena ma main vers ses cheveux, fit mine de les lui caresser et descendit vers sa nuque. Ce contact le fit frissoner.

-« Je t'aime » me murmura t-il

Encore une fois, cette stupide phrase me rebuta. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'aime, je voulais qu'il me laisse en paix, je voulais partir, il me faisait peur.

Je pris en main sa nuque et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-« Encore une fois, je suis désolée... » murmurais-je alors que je m'avançait vers la porte.

Je sortit en courant de la chambre, me dégoutant moi-même, et partit vers la résidence en retenant mes larmes.

Lorsque j'arriva à la maison, père m'attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

-« Hikari ! Viens ici... » me cria t-il, autoritaire.

Je m'arrêta de courir et le fixa, me demandant ce qu'il allait me faire. Je tremblait intérieurement. Je m'approcha doucement de maître Himito.

-« Oui, maître ? »Fis-je prudement.

-« Il est temps. » Me répondit-il solennelement.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, j'eu du mal à avaler ma salive.

-« Suit-moi. » Me dit-il en m'entraînant vers le fond du jardin.

Il y avait là, Sur un tronc scié, un grand bol de fer blanc gravé sur le pourtour du symbole de Sora. Père sortit sa dague d'argent, et me dit d'approcher. Je paniquait totalement, ne sachant plus quoi faire, j'obéit docilement.

-« Très bien. La cérémonie peu commencer. Enfile ça. » me dis t-il en me tendant une robe blanche immaculée.

Je la passa, et je compris enfin ce qui se passait. Père allait me transmettre Aozora, ce soir il serait mort.

Il attrappa violement mon bras, et y fit un énorme entaille au niveau des veines. Le sang gicla et il mit mon bras au-dessus du bol pour que le liquide rouge se déverse dedans. La coupure me brûlait affreusement, mes yeux me piquaient, je me sentait défaillir.

-« Debout ! debout te dis-je ! tu dois rester consciente jusqu'à la fin ! » fit mon père en me tenant par l'autre bras.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ma vie s'échappait lentement par mon bras. J'eu énormément de mal à rester debout.

-« Voilà. » fit mon père avant de me lâcher. Je m'effondra au sol. Il se fit une entaille à la main et versa son propre sang dans le grand bol. Il fit ensuite quelques signes au-dessus du récipient que je mémorisa, puis il me ramassa et me tendit le bol.

-« Bois-en la moitié. » m'ordonna t-il.

Du sang ! boire mon propre sang ! l'idée me révulsait, mais père me colla le bol entre les dents.

-« Boit ! » cria t-il.

Je n'eu d'autres choix que de boire le fluide corporel. Je détestait ce goût métalique, et me forca à ne pas vomir. Je bu néanmoins la moitié du bol. Père le repris, trempa son doigts dans le bol et dessina sur mes paumes et mes paupières des symboles de Sora avec le sang. Il but ensuite l'autre moitié du bol, puis le reposa sur le tronc d'abre.

Il m'attrappa les mains, je me laissa faire, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, à demi-morte sur l'herbe, puis il scanda cette phrase que je détestait au plus haut point...

-« _Oer'k'ent, Orek'sat, I'san'dema, Corpes'amus nin'ta. »_

Je rensentit des picotements dans les mains, et lorsqu'il redit la phrase, ils remontèrent .Mon bras sauvagement entaillé me fit souffrir à nouveau, et du sang coula de la plaie béante. Je luttait contre l'inconscience.

-« _Oer'k'ent, Orek'sat, I'san'dema, Corpes'amus nin'ta. »_

La vague de douleur atteignit mon torse, je me mis à hurler de douleur, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que cela s'arrête...

-« _Oer'k'ent, Orek'sat, I'san'dema, Corpes'amus nin'ta. »_

La vague atteignit violement mon cerveau, celui-ci ne résista pas à ce nouveau choc...

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Long life capitalism !$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Donc voilà, Ici, c'est la fin ! Félicitation, vous avez tenu ! Donc si ça vous intéresse, la suite c'est la semaine prochaine ! Donnez moi vos réactions dans les rewiews ! maaaarkiii ! bizzz !

(1): Vous voulez savoir jusqu'où va mon génie ? ben pas très loin si on se fie à ça...En fait j'ai utilisé toutes les particules que je connais en japonais pour l'instant. _Yo_, pour l'engagement personnel, _o_ pour l'objet et _ka_ pour la question...Vous voyez, ça va loin ! et par pitié, l'apellez pas youka mais yo-oka. Merci. ;)

(2) : Comment étaler sa science en une seule leçon : 50 centimètre est la distance idéale pour faire savoir à un garçon (ou à une fille d'ailleurs, même si j'ai pas de lecteurs :) ) que vous lui plaisez. Donc à garder si vous comptez draguer dans peu de temps :)

(3) : fondait, froid, glaciator ! ralala je me surpasse en jeux de mots ce soir...Merci, pas d'autographes, juste des photos...


End file.
